That Voodoo that you do
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal goes undercover and is spiritually attacked. Peter tries to figure out what's happened. whumpage, inspired loosely off the movie Dreamscape & maybe the original Nightmare on Elm Street movies, Violence which is why it's T. Season 1 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

-1**That Voodoo that you do...**

**(this story is in part inspired by  
one of the very first movies rated PG13  
that I saw as a kid that scared me silly:  
Dreamscape.)**

Neal didn't understand what was going on till it was too late. The agent with him was caught unawares as well. Neal just knew that he saw Sam twitching and writhing in the suspect's hands when nothing should have been happening. He made to help the other agent when two sets of strong hands pulled him back and held him, one black gloved hand over his mouth to keep him silent. All he could do was watch in helpless horror as Sam's eyes widened ever so much more then rolled back and closed. The agent's head fell limply forward, chin resting on his chest as he sat in the chair. The suspect, a so-called '_guru_' of religious enlightenment named Hajimari Goru, smiled and turned to Neal.

"Seems you are not what you seem. But soon you will know that I take what I want. You will be my followers. Your friend will break and so will you, Mr. Caffrey." Goru's words made Neal pause. How did he know his real name? It didn't make sense when they had been doing well in disguise up till now.

"Take his friend to rest and bring Mr. Caffrey to sit in his place." Goru smiled menacingly, Neal struggling to free himself as he watched two other men carry Sam off.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Caffrey. You won't want to leave once we have our little '_consultation_.' All my clients have one and never wish to leave my bankroll empty once I've '_helped_' them over their problems." Goru continued to smile as Neal was forced into the chair but not tied down. The two men who held him moved back ever so slightly although he heard the cock of the gun from one.

"What are you going to do to me?" Neal spoke softly, trying hard not to be afraid. He turned slightly to look at the goons.

"Don't mind them. You won't mind anything once we're done. Relax, Mr. Caffrey. Your friend told me all about you during our consultation just now. I want to learn more." Goru held out his hands towards Neal, dark green eyes glittering at the con who tried not to make eye contact. The man laughed.

"My eyes are not what you should be afraid of. You noticed I wore gloves until now. There is a reason for that." Goru's hands were thin and rather artistic looking. Nothing seemed wrong with them that Neal could see. There were no burns or scars but something about what the man said and how he had held Sam's face and hand had scared him. He pushed back into the chair as much as he could although he wasn't tied down. That was another thing that confused him. Why wasn't he tied up? Then it happened.

While Neal watched Guru's right hand reaching for his face, he didn't notice the left touch his own. It was like an electrical shock as he felt himself drugged it seemed into submission. Just the touch to his hand, light as it was made him lean back into the chair and almost pass out. He was conscious but he felt subdued as if he had been given something. He saw Goru smile.

"Excellent! Now to see what you know. It won't hurt... much." The man chuckled evilly, Neal unable to respond beyond a roll of his eyes to watch the man's hand touch gently at his temple. Neal gasped, mouth gaping to scream but unable to as the other hand continued to touch his own and keep him still by some mysterious means.

_Neal seemed to find himself in some other place. He didn't know where or how but he was in a room, sterile and white. He looked around to find he was tied to a gurney securely, arms and body immobile. A figure in white approached that he recognized almost immediately. It was Goru._

"_**Hello, Mr. Caffrey. Welcome to your subconscious. I intend to pick every bit of information I can to see how useful you are to my organization. I do it with all my members. Those I cannot use, well they simply end their own lives with nobody the wiser. Let's hope you don't qualify for that group.**__" The man smiled, Neal struggling against the bonds without success. The man tut tutted at him._

"_**Don't be in such a rush. The road to true enlightenment is slow and steady like the turtle. I'll take my time with you. You seem an interesting specimen**__." Goru slowly pulled on latex gloves and a nurse appeared with a small portable table that was covered._

"_**Where am I? What is this place**__?" Neal felt like he was dreaming but he was awake. Goru pulled the sheet off the small table to reveal medical implements. Neal gulped at the severity of them.  
_  
_"__**I won't demonstrate these on you yet, but your colleague. He is still with us. One touch is all it takes to bring someone over. Nurse, will you please roll the other patient inside?**__" The nurse, faceless and with a mask over her mouth nodded and left. A few minutes later she returned with another gurney holding Agent Sam Jackson. He looked terrified, staring across as he saw Neal._

"_**Caffrey? Where are we? No... don't touch me!**__" He started to scream when the nurse and a few other faceless figures in scrubs started to hold him down and pull tools off the table. Goru smiled._

"_**Your friend is not useful to me but I wanted to demonstrate a few of my 'techniques' at dealing with spies and unbelievers. Nurse, if you will.**__" Goru pointed at a nasty looking dental device that obviously held the mouth open. The nurse grabbed it and with some effort placed it in the agent's mouth. Sam struggled but the implement kept his mouth open while another tool was taken, a large scalpel. Neal was made to watch as the nurse slowly cut the agent's tongue out. Sam gave a muffled scream, another nurse searing what was left of the tongue with a hot iron to stop the bleeding. Sam thrashed a little while before he finally fell limp and his eyes went dim. He wasn't dead but he had obviously gone into shock._

Neal turned his head away as much as he could and threw up over the side of the bed. When he had gotten over the worse of his shock he felt nothing but anger and rage at what had happened.

"_**You bastard! What the hell kind of sick crap are you doing here?**__" Neal thrashed, trying to free himself as he saw Goru approach him, face close to his._

"_**This is my talent. I can enter your mind and find out all your deepest, darkest secrets and make you do what I wish. It feels just as real as being awake and I do little harm to the body. Your friend will never speak again and nobody will know why. He's nothing but a shell now. His mind has been broken because of what he thinks has happened to him. We'll leave him where the FBI will most likely find him. You on the other hand... hmmm...**__" Goru smiled again, looking up as a monitor appeared to the side. He watched the screen as images appeared. Neal turned his head to look and saw memories... his memories up there like a movie.  
_  
_"__**I see much potential in your talents. I could use a man like you. If you came willingly, it would be so much nicer than what I had to do to your associate there.**__" Goru continued to smile, Neal looking at Sam as they wheeled him out of the virtual room and out of sight._

"_**Whatever this is, it's not real. You won't fool me and I won't do anything you ask.**__" Neal gazed up at the man looking in those green eyes finally and glared rebelliously. Goru chuckled but it was a dark, low sound that made Neal shiver._

"_**Fine, I prefer seeing how long it takes to break a man with my talents.**__" Goru pulled the table with the tools closer and waved his hand over it as if unsure what tool to pick. Neal watched as the nurses came back and made a circle around him. Their unmarked faces devoid of anything but a hint of mouth and eyes frightened him._

Goru finally turned and with his gloved hand touched the young man's chest briefly. A nurse nodded and opened up his shirt till his chest was bared. Goru touched Neal's chest again but there was an odd sensation as the man's hand began to ease slowly through his skin and disappear into his chest. He could feel the fingers move and wrap around his heart, at first gently then more tightly. Neal gasped as he felt his heart fight to pump through the clamping of Goru's fingers.

"_**Do you feel that I have your life in my hands, Mr. Caffrey? Just one tight squeeze and your heart will stop. If I pull it out, you will be dead instantly. Nobody will know it was anything but a natural heart attack.**__" The man continued to grasp his heart, Neal struggling to keep it together as he felt his body start to shudder in response._

"_**It's... a dream.**__" He muttered, trying to keep himself alive. He was dreaming. He had to remember that or he was going to be nothing more than a vegetable like Sam or worse, dead.  
_  
_"__**Dream... I'm having... a... nightmare.**__" He kept fighting it despite the pain in his chest. He felt those thin fingers digging into the flesh of his heart when suddenly he screamed and passed out.  
_  
**()()()**

Peter was worried when they didn't hear anything for a while from Neal or Sam. Both had gone in posing as potential clients for a so-called enlightenment guru named Hajimaru Goru. The man claimed to heal the sick and cure the ills of those with problems. Some people swore he could do all he said but they had received a few cases of people who said their relatives ended up dead after visiting the man. They had committed suicide it seemed on their own but not until they had signed away all their monies to Goru. It had been decided that Neal and Sam would go in as two business associates with business problems wanting help. Neal used his Nick Halden alias and Sam went in as Jason Myers. It had worked up until the consultation when everything went insane.

The two-way mic had been working but they heard very little due to some odd interference suddenly that seemed to feedback into the mic. Peter took that as a sign to pull their people out and go in. They had a warrant to search the place but had hoped to get something juicier with Neal and Sam undercover. So far they had heard very little except that Neal suspected the man of doing something dirty. Each of the consultations was private with only associates able to sit in on them. That was why Neal had been allowed into Sam's but then everything went quiet as the feedback happened over the two-way. It gave Peter a chill, knowing something was wrong.

"We have to go in now! I feel some thing's wrong. Get everyone ready for the storm." Peter saw Jones nod and everyone was in their gear and ready. They exited the van and ran across the field to the stone wall and metal gate that surrounded the compound just outside of NYC. Someone picked the lock and they were in.

Peter paused about halfway when they heard a scream over the earpiece. It was Neal. He was gasping for air and screaming in a stifled manner. A choking sound followed that drew cold chills up and down the agent's spine. He hurried his pace and they stormed into the building quickly subduing most of the guards. There were several rooms but none of them seemed to have Neal. Finally they found an ornate door to the back of the compound that was away from everything else. It was locked so they batted it down and entered.

Peter entered the room after the SWAT team seeing Neal slumped in a chair, eyes staring ahead blankly as his head leaned back and over the chair, mouth agape. His face was pale, a thin sheet of sweat across his face. A man in his 60s, with platinum gray hair. apparently of Asian descent was crouched over him, one hand holding Neal's right hand in his and the other hand touching the young man's temple lightly. Neal's body shuddered ever so slightly as he lay there in the chair.

Peter ran forward despite the two armed men behind Neal. Jones and crew subdued them and Peter pushed the older man aside breaking their touch. Almost immediately, Neal's body relaxed and he seemed to twitched slightly in relief as his blue eyes rolled back and closed. Peter shook the young man gently.

"Neal? Neal wake up! Neal!" He kept shaking the young man but he didn't respond except for a rasping breath. He felt cool, shuddering with each touch as Peter tried to revive him.

"Man down! We need a paramedic here! Someone find Sam!" Peter yelled into his walkie-talkie as he turned to look at the older man who glared up at him with a self-satisfying smile as he pulled some white gloves over his hands.

"What the hell did you do to my partner?" Peter looked about to kill the man but Jones motioned for two agents to pick the man up and lead him away. Peter turned when the man spoke.

"His heart may not take the shock of what just happened. You should have let me finish." The man's tone was full of dark humor, a chuckle escaping his lips. Peter turned back to Neal and shook him again.

"Neal, it's Peter. Wake up!" He slapped the young man's face when he wouldn't respond. He heard an answering cough as if the young man had just been pulled from a body of water. The cough was wet, Neal shifting slightly. Finally his eyes fluttered open, those deep blue eyes staring blankly ahead before focusing on their surroundings and Peter. Neal blinked a few times before he his lips twitched and he tried to speak.

"Pe... ter?" His eyes looked haunted by something before the young man convulsed, overturning the chair. Peter held him down flat on the floor, pulling off his tie and putting it in the young man's mouth to keep his tongue in place.

"Where are the paramedics?" Peter held Neal down as much as he could, Jones helping him. Neal continued to thrash as if having a seizure. Finally a group of men in white appeared and started working on Neal.

"He's having an epileptic seizure. Anyone know if he's taking meds?" The EMT looked at Peter and Jones, but both shrugged.

"He's not epileptic. I know that for certain but he may have been given something. I don't know what." Peter stood back, running a hand through his hair worriedly as he watched the EMT's work on his partner. Jones patted him on the shoulder.

"He'll be ok, Peter."

Neal was finally stabilized after what seemed forever. Peter went with the younger man in the ambulance, trying to figure out what went wrong. Another ambulance was taking Sam who apparently had a seizure of some kind but was unresponsive and in a catatonic state. Until both men were at the hospital and given a full examination, nobody could say what had happened to them.

Peter held Neal's hand in his, speaking softly. The younger man seemed to respond by squeezing his hand if he tried to remove it. He had the feeling Neal was afraid of something but until he woke up, he wouldn't know what had happened.

**()()()**

The examinations on both men came back negative. Neither had been given anything that would have caused their symptoms. Everything seemed to be natural, Sam having reacted to something highly stressful that caused what they think was a stroke. The man was in the prime of his health and barely 35. There was no explanation to what happened to either man. Neal seemed to have come through a little bit better but it looked like his heart had taken a beating. He had some indications of bruising on his heart that could not be explained by the doctors. They suggested a temporary regiment of aspirin and a small dosage of nitroglycerin till they were sure his heart had healed. In the meantime he was not to over exert himself.

Peter took everything in stride but worried about his friend who had still not waken up after two days. They said he was still resting from whatever trauma had bruised his heart. He would wake up when his body had healed. Sam was in ICU even though he had been stabilized. The fact he was in a coma despite everything indicating he should be fine puzzled the doctors. They wanted to make sure they kept him under close observation should the same affect Neal.

On the third day, Neal finally woke up. He looked terrified, sitting up and staring around the white room in fear. It took three orderlies and Peter's voice to calm him down. Even after all of that, Neal insisted Peter stay with him alone and the orderlies leave. Nurses and doctors seemed to frighten him more so than usual. Neal looked about to run when the doctor came in to check his vitals. Once they had gone, Neal seemed to calm down a bit.

"Neal, how are you feeling? We were worried about you." Peter didn't hide his concern for his friend, just glad the young man had waken up. He kept thinking about Sam's catatonic form in ICU.

"Peter, I'm awake, right? Those are real nurses and doctors?" Neal's question was odd but he seemed sincerely afraid of something. Peter nodded, holding his friend's hand in his own.

"Yes, they're real. Why do you ask? Does this have something to do with what happened to you and Sam?" Peter regretted saying the agent's name when he saw the wide eyed look of horror on his partner's face.

"Sam... Goru did horrible things to him!" Neal looked about three shades paler and nauseated, Peter pulling a wastebasket close so the young man could vomit. Once he stopped, Neal leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes, his breath raspy.

"He... got inside... our heads. Peter. How did he... do that?" Neal's eyes popped open and he looked at his friend helplessly as if asking for some answer. That spark he normally had was replaced with absolute fear. Peter grabbed some tissue and wiped his friend's mouth and offered him some water. Neal drank hungrily before he leaned back exhausted yet again.

"I don't understand. How did he get inside your head, Neal? Some kind of hypnosis?" Peter was trying to understand what happened when Neal shook his head, his eyes still shut.

"No... he just '_touched_' my hand and then my temple and he was inside. I don't know how it worked. Goru... he reached inside and squeezed my heart with his hand!" Neal started to get agitated as he spoke, hands grasping at the bed tightly, his breath growing ragged as he began to hyperventilate. Peter brushed the young man's hair from his face gently, speaking low and trying to calm him.

"It's ok, Neal. I'm here and Goru is in jail. He won't be getting out. We didn't get the proof we needed but what he did to you and Sam was enough to put him away. If Sam dies, he will never get out of prison. You're safe." Peter tried to be as convincing as he could, feeling the young man begin to calm a bit, eyes opening.

"Sam... he didn't... deserve what happened. He thinks..." Neal stopped speaking, his face suddenly relaxing as he passed out. His face was flushed, skin pale. Peter checked his pulse and it was rapid but normal. He had just fainted from exhaustion. The young man seemed more vulnerable than usual, Peter wanting to know how someone could break a person in so little time. He might have to go talk with Goru himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal was kept for observation till the end of the week and let out into Peter's custody. The young man looked tired but better than he had when they brought him in. Peter wheeled him out reluctantly in a wheelchair, the young man wanting to walk with his own two feet but the doctor had insisted. They took a quick detour to ICU and visited Sam. Neal had wanted to see the agent, his guilt at what happened making him pale about three shades as he looked in at the unconscious form surrounded by tubes and monitors. Peter still didn't understand what had happened to cause his partner to feel such guilt at the agent's condition.

Neal sat at the agent's side, reaching to grasp Sam's hand in his own. He had barely touched the unconscious man's hands when he noticed a kind of tingle or spark passing between them.

_He suddenly found himself standing in a white sterile room but it wasn't the ICU. Neal freaked for a moment realizing where he was but seeing he was free. He looked down to see he was holding someone's hand, Sam's hand. The agent lay on a gurney tied down securely, eyes staring blankly ahead. His mouth was slightly agape, a ragged breath escaping his parched lips. Neal looked around till he found a scalpel and cut the agent free. Then he grabbed a cup and poured water into it from a nearby faucet. He lifted Sam's head a bit and held the cup to the man's lips._

_"__**Drink this, Sam. Please.**__" He pleaded softly, seeing those lips tremble slightly as the water met them. Sam drank the water with a bit of a cough. Neal tried to be more careful, remembering what Goru had removed the man's tongue if only in his mind. Neal pulled the cup away once he felt a light squeeze from Sam, the agent's hazel eyes rolling loosely to meet his own._

_"__**Sam? Can you hear me? This is a dream... a nightmare. You can wake up. It's not real.**__" He watched those eyes blink lethargically at him but no reply beyond the agent's ragged breath._

_"__**Sam... Goru is manipulating you. Wake up. I'm beside you in the hospital with Peter.**__" Neal felt another squeeze and then suddenly someone was shaking him awake._

"Neal? Neal... wake up!" Peter's voice penetrated his thoughts, waking Neal from the dream with Sam. He looked to see his hand was no longer holding the agent's but Peter had pulled the chair back some feet and was gently shaking him. Neal gazed up at his friend.

"Sam's there. He's not able to wake up." His voice was soft, nearly inaudible as he gazed at the unconscious man. Peter didn't seem to understand.

"What do you mean? He's catatonic, Neal." Peter looked at his friend curiously, Neal trying to explain.

"He's trapped in his head because of what Goru did to him. I saw him. He looked at me but he doesn't know he's dreaming. I tried to tell him but you woke me up." Neal sounded a bit frustrated if not sad. Peter stared at his partner, trying to understand. He patted the young man on the shoulder as they left.

"It will be ok, Neal. Let's go home."

**()()()**

Neal leaned back against the front seat and door, hat covering his face. Peter had been kind enough to bring a bag from June of his favorite things and those recovered from Goru's compound. He closed his eyes, trying to rest but he found himself in that sterile room of his dreamscape.

_He was alone and looking around at the scene when he noticed something new. There was a cabinet without windows along the wall. Neal walked over and tried to pull it open but it was locked. He reached into his pocket as he normally would and pulled out his lock picking kit, playing with the small mechanism till it clicked opened. Neal pulled the shelf open and turned away, face pale. It took him a moment before he could look back without feeling ill._

_The shelf was dark, faint light entering as he pulled the metal doors open. On the shelves were several items in liquid filled jars, labeled in a plain handwritten script he could only assume was Goru's. One jar in-particular caught his attention. It was simply marked: __Sam__ and held what appeared to be the agent's tongue that had been cut out in the previous dream. Neal shivered as he wondered why Goru would keep such 'momentos' of those he had taken advantage of. He saw other things in jars but closed the shelf, unable to stomach the sights. _

_Neal heard a sound from nearby and froze. Faint voices could be heard approaching and he saw a door suddenly against the far wall. There was nowhere to hide in the nearly sparse room. Why hadn't he wakened up yet? Neal felt a kind of panic, looking around for a place to hide when he found a vent suddenly behind a small wire shelf. He hadn't noticed either before, ducking behind the shelf and opening up the vent as he squeezed inside and pulled the grate back after him._

_He peered out of the grating where he hid and saw a group of nurses and interns come in. They were the faceless ones he saw before. They pulled a gurney between them with Sam on it. He was strapped in again, eyes moving around nervously, mouth agape as he tried to speak but couldn't._

_"__**Get him prepped.**__" Goru's voice was speaking, a chill running down Neal's spine as he heard it. He wanted to run away but he felt guilty at what had already happened to the agent. Unless he could wake up and warn Peter to take them back to the hospital, Sam was going to be further tortured._

_"__**I think I'll take the right one. He can still see with one eye.**__" Goru's tone was menacing, Neal holding a hand over his mouth in terror. He was trapped where he was, forced to witness or at least hear what would happen to Sam. Why didn't Peter wake him up?_

_"__**Once we take his right then we'll grab his friend.**__" Neal froze, holding his breath. Did they know he was here? Peter... wake me up! He thought desperately. Peter!_

Neal opened his eyes suddenly, sitting up and looking around. He turned to see Peter, hand stretched out to nudge him awake. Peter paused, smiling.

"Ah, you're awake. We're here." Peter reached back for Neal's bag, exiting the vehicle as Neal tried to make sense of what was going on. He was back. How had he done that? He thought about what he had seen but was still too confused by it all to make any sense of it. He heard the passenger side door open, Peter standing there, hand outstretched.

"Coming? El said she was making a roast tonight." Peter was watching him curiously, Neal nodding as he unhooked the seat-belt and slipped slowly out of the car. He slipped on his sunglasses and pushed the fedora over his eyes, the sun a bit bright. Peter closed the door for him as he stood there and stared around. He was back but Sam wasn't. He could still see those faceless people in scrubs and masks surrounding the man.

Peter grasped his arm gently and he looked up. The agent looked worriedly at him, Neal nodding after a moment with a smile he didn't feel.

"I'm ok but I think we should go back to the hospital. Something's wrong with Sam." Neal looked at Peter's expression of confusion.

"Sam's under lock and key. Nobody can get to him. Neal..." He paused as his cell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He motioned for Neal to follow him to the stairs and up to the front door of his home. His expression turned dark.

"What happened? Keep me up to date. He's with me. Thanks, Jones." Peter hung up the phone, looking at it a moment then back at Neal. There was something in his expression that worried the young man.

"How did you know?" He sat down on the top step and seemed unable to move any further. Neal sat beside him, his eyes pleading for Peter to understand.

"I was dreaming. Goru got into our heads but I still go to the place he took us to. I saw Sam when I was in the hospital, in ICU. He was trapped still. Goru has him convinced he's... he's..." Neal looked sick suddenly, gulping to turn back the bile. Peter placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Neal, I don't understand. Tell me what happened." Peter was looking at him curiously when the door opened up behind them. Elizabeth stood there, looking down with surprise.

"Peter? Neal? Uhm..." She seemed unsure what to make of their expression much less the fact they were sitting on the stoop. Peter stood, helping Neal to his feet. El gave him a '_What's going on?_' look to which Peter shrugged back.

"Neal, let's get you settled and then we can wash up for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal was in the same clothes he had been in most of the day so he ended up finding a nice pair of knit pants June had packed for him along with a comfy shirt to change into. He took a shower to wash away the memories of the day. He was trying to forget about Sam but he couldn't. The agent was being tortured and Neal could do nothing about it, at least nothing he knew he could do. He had always believed in luck, fate, karma and the like but things like this had never really crossed his mind. He was not the most spiritual person, his belief more in his own skills and his friends.

The hot water relaxed him some, his mind quieting till he closed his eyes and stood under the spray. It only took a moment before he realized what happened.

_Neal felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly screamed, turning to find one of the faceless nurses there. He pulled away, finding himself pressed up against a cool white stone wall. She looked at him if you could call it that, her face smooth with only the slightest hint of eyes where they should be, the lower half of her face covered with a surgical mask. He gulped, shrinking back as much as he could but the wall kept him in place._

_She placed a hand on either side of him, her hands touching his temples as he remained trapped between her arms. Neal felt a tingle as a vision filled his mind. He saw the shelf he had opened earlier, his memory sifting through what he had seen till he saw a single jar filled with two brown eyes among other things. His face contorted in horror as he tried not to remember but something was making him. He kept looking at the jar, focusing on its contents till his memory stopped on the label on the side. He found himself forced to read it, a name evident: __Judith Erickson__._

_Suddenly the vision stopped and he felt the nurse move away from him. He wasn't sure what it was he understood but he nodded, moving away from her quickly as he kept his eyes on her. She didn't move from the spot but watched him in her own manner. Neal found the cabinet again and picked it open, reluctantly looking though till he found the jar. He pulled it out without really glancing at it. He felt someone near him and turned to find the nurse standing there, her manner expectant. He didn't know why he knew that but she conveyed urgency to him in regards to the jar.  
_  
"_**You want this?**__" He wasn't sure what to say but that's what came to him. He saw her nod very slightly, a sense that she had blinked at him, the faint idea of a woman speaking to him although he heard nothing. Neal nodded back, handing the jar to her. She took it and threw it on the ground till it shattered, Neal leaping back startled. He watched as the nurse crouched and touched the items that had been freed from the jar. He couldn't see her face anymore but when she rose again, he saw a 40ish woman with pale peach skin, golden brown hair and brown eyes that glittered with life. She pulled the mask from her face and smiled at him. It was brief before he watched her turn and disappear._

_**Neal? Neal?**__  
_  
Someone was calling him. Neal turned and found himself back in the shower, water still running. How long had he been there? He turned off the water and called out.

"Coming..."

**()()()**

After dinner, Neal asked permission and used Peter's laptop to look something up. Peter agreed once Neal had taken all of his meds, El fixing them all a calming chamomile tea. Neal sipped at it distractedly as he typed on the keyboard. Finally after an hour or so it seemed he had found what he was looking for.

"No wonder..." He muttered to himself quietly, looking at a case file near the laptop marked: Hajimari Goru. He opened it up and looked through till his finger tapped on something. He turned to find Peter half awake on the sofa, partially slumped against the armrest. He walked over and nudged the agent.

"Peter... Peter wake up!" Neal was adamant, nudging his friend urgently. El had fallen asleep near her husband and woke up when Neal spoke.

"Something the matter, Neal?" She yawned and looked at him, watching Peter wake slowly, groggily.

"Neal? I was sleeping... this better be important." Peter sounded testy but followed when Neal pulled him to his feet over to the laptop. He pointed at the screen then at a list in the folder.

"Judith Erickson, 1965 - 2010..." Peter stopped reading aloud but continued to read silently, Elizabeth coming over to peer over his shoulder to see what they were looking at. She gasped slightly, hand over her mouth and moved away.

"Poor woman. She was a victim of this person who hurt Neal and the other agent, Peter?" She sat down at the table and sighed sadly. Peter nodded, moving over to hug her as he finished reading. He looked up at Neal with a curious glance.

"Why are you showing me this?" Peter seemed curious but his voice was flat with tiredness as he stifled a yawn. Neal looked a bit unsure how to continue.

"Uhm... when I was in the shower, I went back to that place I told you about, the white sterile room. Sam wasn't there but I found one of the faceless figures." He saw Elizabeth stare up at him curious.

"Faceless figures? Neal what are you talking about. Peter?" She looked almost terrified at the thought of someone without a face. Neal paused, looking at Peter helplessly.

"Elizabeth, it's something to do with the case. Neal told me he keeps seeing Sam in this room in his dreams. So far he's been very accurate but I don't know how he knows these things. Tell me more, Neal." Peter motioned him to continue which Neal did reluctantly.

"Well... there are these figures Goru calls on in the dreams. They are dressed like nurses or interns in blue scrubs with white medical masks. Their faces are blank with only a very slight hint of face but no actual features. Uhm..." He seemed unsure how to continue as he saw the expression on both Peter and El's faces. He gulped, continuing.

"Well one of them approached me this last time. She wanted something from a shelf I found. I didn't want to go back to it after what I saw inside but... she asked me to even though she couldn't speak so I picked the lock and found the jar with her name." He pointed at the list and laptop.

"Judith Erickson appeared after she broke the jar and took the contents back. Then she vanished. I don't know how else to explain it but I felt a contentment from her and peace." He shrugged helplessly, squirming nervously in his chair when nobody said anything. Finally El stood and made a motion towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to put the cups away and get ready for bed..." She took all their cups and moved into the kitchen leaving both men alone. Peter scratched at his chin confused.

"So you dreamed about her being one of those '_faceless_' figures. Tell me everything from the beginning. I need to understand what happened." Peter waited till El had come to say good night to them both and left for bed.

Neal started with how Sam and he had gone in for their consultation thinking it was going to be the obvious mumbo-jumbo. He explained how he tried to help Sam when he realized that Goru was doing something to hurt the agent but how he was held back till they took Sam away and Neal was placed in the same chair. He described the feeling of Goru's hand on his and then the touch to his temple and the exchange in the dream. Reluctantly he described what happened to Sam in the dream and why the agent was catatonic.

Peter took it all in with quiet nods and didn't say anything. Neal continued talking about his visit when he found the shelf and saw the jar with the item that had been taken from Sam in it. How he had found Sam before that when they went to ICU and talked to him, trying to convince him of the fact he was trapped in a dream.

When he was done, Neal leaned back against the chair and sighed tiredly. His face looked pale, his hand grasping slightly at his chest. Peter reached to touch the younger man's arm.

"Neal, are you ok?" Peter reached over the table to a small blue bottle and grabbed it, popping a pill out but Neal shook his head.

"My heart isn't bothering me. I'm just stressed. I keep worrying about Sam. If all it took to free Judith Erickson was the return of what was taken from her, what about Sam?" Neal looked at Peter hopefully but the agent shook his head.

"I don't think it would be wise to hang out in that place if what you said happens there happens. Do you need to stay awake or maybe have me watch you sleep? I can let El know. I don't want to take a chance if what you say is true. It could just be some hypnotic suggestion but after you knew about Sam the way you did... I'm beginning to wonder." Peter scratched his head, standing. Neal shut off the laptop and closed the file, following. Both men headed up the stairs.

As Neal walked into the guest room, Peter grasped his arm gently.

"Call me if you need something." He looked concerned even if he wasn't sure he believed him. Neal nodded thankfully.

"I will. Thanks for listening. I know it sounds crazy..." Neal seemed embarrassed, Peter poking him gently.

"No... Goru did something to the both of you. Maybe these dreams are the only way you can explain it away but... well let's finish this in the morning once we've rested. Ok?" He squeezed the young man's shoulder gently, Neal nodding as they parted. Neal watched as Peter closed the bedroom door before he closed his own and sighed. He leaned back against the door frame and slid down to the floor to sit. Neal felt incredibly tired, closing his eyes a second.

_**"It's a shame. I don't think he believes you, Mr. Caffrey." **_

_Neal started, opening up his eyes. He would have cried out but hands held him tightly, a latex gloved hand covering his mouth tightly. He struggled, looking up and saw Goru standing there. The room had changed from the bedroom to the sterile white room. Neal fought harder but the hands kept a strong hold on him, one hand holding a syringe of some amber liquid. Goru nodded his head, the young man's neck bared as the needle pressed through and he felt a warmth._

_"**Now... I didn't appreciate you finding my stash or freeing one of my disciples. She wanted to go but that was uncalled for. I control this realm, not you! Agent Jackson knows that now, don't you?**" Goru stepped aside and a figure stood there in blue scrubs and white surgical mask. It was Sam Jackson. His face was starting to look like the other faceless figures only he still had some of his features including one eye._

_"**He wants you to know he's disappointed that you left him here to suffer while you were free to go back. He's going to show you how much once we get you on the gurney.**" Goru grinned toothily, Neal shivering despite feeling sleepy and weak. The figures pulled him up and carried him to a gurney. Neal tried to fight but he couldn't make himself move, his body laid down on the stretcher and secured till he was basically immobile but for his head._

_"**Sam... don't... do this. Please...**" Neal heard his voice slur but he knew he was dreaming although this felt real. He was at the Burke's not here. He tried to remember that but Goru grasped his chin between his fingers and moved it where they were eye to eye._

_"**You can't wake up when I'm in control. This is my dream. Besides... Sam wishes to pay you some attention.**" Goru moved aside, Sam standing there with his one good eye staring blankly at Neal, a large scalpel in his right hand. Neal's eyes widened, his mouth opening to scream but someone stuffed a rag into it and taped his lips closed._

_"**Go on, Sam... show him how much you appreciate him.**"  
_  
**()()()**

Peter didn't sleep well, his dreams filled with faceless figures or at least something similar to what Neal had told him about. He woke up with a start hearing some low high pitch sound. El seemed to be rousing from it too, complaining softly.

"Honey? What is that sound?" Her voice was sleepy, Peter looking to see that it was his cell phone speaker making the sound. It seemed to be picking up some odd feedback. Where had he heard that before?

"It's probably a passing car, honey." He turned his phone off and rolled out of bed as he had this sudden urge to check on Neal. Something made him think he should. He quietly opened the door and closed it, padding down the hall softly. He turned the knob on Neal's door but something was blocking it. He pushed a little harder and heard a thud, peering inside and seeing Neal on the floor in front of the door.

"Neal?" Peter crouched beside the young man and checked his pulse. It was slow, Neal's skin somewhat cool to the touch. He listened to the young man's heart and heard an irregular beat. He quickly ran downstairs and grabbed up the meds and a glass of water. Peter came back and held the young man up against him as he knelt there.

"Open up and take this, Neal. Hey... Neal!" He felt a slightly motion as the young man's lips parted and he got the pill in and had him chew it before he gave him the water. Neal coughed a bit drinking the water before pushing Peter away.

"Peter... not awake... Sam... Help me..." His voice was weak as he slumped in the agent's arms. Peter shook him gently, lifting him and taking him to the bed. Neal didn't move, his body limp.

"Neal... wake up! Neal!" He slapped the young man on the face but couldn't seem to break him of his lethargy. He turned when he heard a soft set of footsteps. It was El.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She peered over at Neal laying limply on the bed her expression turning to worry. Peter shook his head.

"I don't know but we need to call the doctor now. Didn't he give us a card?" El nodded at him and left the room quickly. Peter kept shaking his friend and trying to wake him.

"Neal... wake up! I'm going to throw your butt back into prison if you disobey me. Do you understand?" He started to threaten the con hoping he would wake. Neal stirred ever so slightly, eyes fluttering but not opening.

"Prison? Peter... I don't... No, please don't do this Sam! Please..." Neal shuddered as if having a seizure again, eyes rolling back to white. Peter held him down against the bed. El came back with the card but stopped. Peter looked at her in terror.

"Honey, can you grab me a spatula or something. He's going to swallow his tongue otherwise." Peter kept holding his friend down securely, El nodding and hurried away, her foot steps disappearing then returning after a short absence. She had a large plastic spoon and handed it to Peter who put it across the young man's lips as he bit down and shuddered.

"Neal, you're safe. Please wake up!" He saw his wife start to call the number on the card, her own manner panicked.

"Yes, Dr. Ambrose? I'm sorry to call so late. It's about Neal Caffrey. Yes... I'll wait but he's seizing. We..." she looked at Peter who pointed at the meds and she nodded.

"My husband gave him a dose of nitro not too long ago. No he didn't do anything to exert himself. He's just seizing. Yes... Ok... thanks." She hung up the phone and dialed another number, hands trembling. Peter looked at her curiously, holding Neal down as gently as he could.

"What did he say? El?" He saw her hold up a hand and speak again.

"I need an ambulance immediately. Our friend is seizing and having a fit. We're not sure what's wrong with him but we called his doctor. Yes... Ok. Thank you." She passed the phone to Peter who spoke into it and told the paramedics everything before he ended the call.

"So the doctor is meeting us at the ER I guess?" He saw her nod and she left to pack a bag for them aswell as Neal.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

_Neal struggled against his bonds but was held securely to the gurney. Sam hovered over him with the scalpel but Goru stopped him._

_"__**I think he should share in your fate, don't you think, Agent Jackson? His silvery tongue is an asset in his line of work but I may have use of it one day. Perhaps... something a bit less severe but just as terrifying?**__"__Goru turned and grabbed something, handing it to Sam. Neal could only observe, muffled sounds of fear from his throat when he saw what was held._

_Neal struggled even more, the tape removed from his lips and more rags stuffed into his mouth. The faceless nurses and interns held his head still while Sam used the needle and thread Goru had given him and started to sew Neal's lips shut. Neal gave a groan of pain with each prick of the needle trying to scream but unable to as Sam slowly but deliberately sewed his lips shut. Finally Goru smiled and the job was done._

_"__**I may have use for that tongue one day but for now, you will remain silent. You are too much of a liability to my operation and I will not lose what I have just because of one con man.**__" Goru turned and grasped something else, metallic by the sound of it._

_"__**And until you learn to obey me, I think one more lesson is in order.**__"_

_Neal watched as the figures held down his right arm tightly, Goru holding up a large machete._

_"__**They cut off the hands of thieves in some parts of the world to prove a point. Let's see how you fair with only one hand, Mr. Caffrey.**__"_

**()()()**

Peter sat in the waiting room of the ER hoping to hear what was wrong with Neal before the end of the night. Elizabeth had come a few minutes later in the Taurus with clothes and other necessities and sat beside him in the waiting area, her sleepy form leaning against him. He watched her sleeping, hugging her close as he leaned back in the seat.

Something had happened to Neal when he had been with that Goru person. Whatever it was, it made him more sensitive to things. He could only guess it was some kind of hypnotic suggestion but until he could actually speak with Goru and get a feel for what he did, he wasn't sure how to help his friend or Sam.

Peter sighed, looking up when he heard footsteps. A doctor was heading towards him. It was Dr. Ambrose. Peter gently moved Elizabeth to the chair, placing his jacket under her head as he rose and walked over to the doctor. The man was a tall swarthy individual in his mid to late fifties with light blue green eyes and cropped straight dark brown hair. He wore a pair of green scrubs covered with a long white lab jacket, a stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"Dr. Ambrose... How is he?" Peter spoke softly, trying not to wake his wife as they moved a few yards away. The doctor looked worried, a sign things weren't going too well.

"Mr. Burke, your friend is suffering from a number of ailments all of which seem to have no physical cause. His heart was weakened but we were able to stabilize him so that it is now beating regularly. There is an overactive amount of activity in his brain when we did an MRI and CAT but we can't establish why when you said he's not epileptic. We gave him some meds for the seizures which seems to have helped for now but we still have a few more issues to deal with." The doctor pulled Peter even farther aside, speaking softly.

"I have some ideas what might be happening but I need to talk to you in private. Do you have a moment?"

Peter blinked and nodded, looking back at his wife.

"Let me tell my wife where I'm going. Just give me a moment." Peter walked back over to El who was beginning to rouse. He sat beside her and smiled softly as she hugged him.

"Honey, where did you go?" She yawned looking around the hospital waiting room before she saw the look on his face.

"Is Neal ok? Did you hear something?" She was suddenly awake, looking at him with curious blue eyes. He nodded telling her what the doctor had said.

"He wants to have a discussion with me. Wait for me here and I'll tell you what he said when I get back." He kissed her on the forehead and she frowned slightly but nodded.

"I'm sorry honey but he wanted to speak with me alone. I'll share with you when I get back . I just need to see what it is he wants to tell me. Ok?" He watched her nod with a sigh as he rose and left her but not before they had one more hug and kiss. Peter walked back around the corner and met up with the doctor.

"My wife is just as attached to him as I am. He's like family and she's disappointed not to come talk to you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ambrose nodded.

"I understand but what I need to tell you is ... well let me take you to my office where we can chat in private. This way."

**()()()**

Dr. Galen Ambrose motioned Peter to a chair as they entered the large but cozy office. There were pictures on the walls of what he could only guess could be friends, family and maybe associates. The decor was eclectic at best, with paintings of what appeared to be the Bayous of Louisiana. Peter smiled.

"You're from Louisiana? Always wanted to visit." He saw the doctor nod as they both sat down.

"Yes, some of my family lived in a small town off the bayou hence the pictures. The paintings were by local artists of the area. I wanted to bring a bit of home with me when I moved up here. Very spiritual and mystical place." He seemed to emphasize the last part, Peter looking at the man a little bit closer. The doctor smiled softly.

"I think I can guess the kind of person you are, Agent Burke; Very no nonsense just like me. I have always trusted what I can see and touch to what I can't. I'm sure you believe in intuition?" The doctor's tone was friendly, Peter trying to figure out just where he was going with this conversation.

"I guess you could say that. And yes I believe you can gain some intuition about things from past experiences... why do you ask?" He looked at the doctor who stood and moved towards a filing cabinet. He pulled out a key and opened up the top shelf, pulling something out before he closed and locked it again. He walked around the desk and handed the item to Peter.

Peter looked at what appeared to be a bracelet made of hemp, some kind of preserved flowers, what appeared to be animal bones or teeth and various other small items including various beads of either glass or wood. It was strange looking if nothing else, Peter glancing from it to the doctor.

"I don't understand what this is supposed to mean, Doctor..." He was interrupted.

"Call me Galen. It's a protection amulet. Let's just say it's supposed to keep away those that would harm one with hoodoo or voodoo as some call it. My grandmother made it for me some time ago but since I've become a doctor and a man of science, I have no use for it. I can't say I don't believe in it anymore, but the reasons for me having it have ended. I'm giving it to you for your friend." He sounded quite serious as he spoke although he was blushing slightly at Peter's reaction to the story.

"Galen, are you trying to tell me my friend is being attacked by '_spiritual_' means? Someone's put a curse on him?" Peter was beginning to doubt the professionalism of this doctor although he had dealt with him in the past if only briefly. He stood and placed the bracelet brusquely on the desk, walking towards the door.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do, but if it's some kind of weird joke..." Peter was angry and his manner showed it if not his voice. He saw Galen look at him in apology and hold up a hand.

"I'm not trying to make fun or do anything to make you look foolish. Agent Burke... your friend is being attacked! I know the signs even if I don't want to believe them myself. I visited the Bayou where things like this happened. You don't want to believe in them, and my family was middle class from the city. It was when we went to the Bayou to visit my paternal grandmother that these things were evident." He paused, looking as if to find the right words to say, to convince Peter of what he was trying to convey.

"Shakespeare wrote: _There are more things in Heaven and Hell than seen in your philosophy_. I believe that even if I don't always want to. I've seen some miraculous recoveries as a doctor that could only have been due to faith if not what could have been only said to be God or his angels interfering where people should have died." Galen paused again, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I'm not trying to spout any religious tenets at you or make you believe in the power of anything, I just wanted to tell you that what I see happening with your friend is beyond the medical realm. I can keep his body alive but for how long, I can't say. I've seen something like what is happening to your friend once before... I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you."

Peter watched the man curiously. He didn't know what to think about what he was being told. Neal was possessed? He didn't believe in such things! He could understand hypnotic suggestion to some extent. Maybe brain washing but possession by spirits or psychic attacks didn't seem a possibility in a concrete world. He knew Dr. Ambrose enough by reputation and some interaction to know the man would not spout such nonsense unless he had a reason to. He moved away from the door and sat down.

"So tell me what you saw..."

**()()()**

Peter left Dr. Ambrose's office, shaking the man's hand and walking back down the hallway. He was deep in thought, trying to take in all that the man had told him. He barely noticed when he almost walked past his wife.

"Peter?" Her voice was full of concern, his brown eyes turning to meet hers. He walked back and sat beside her, his mind still mulling over all that the doctor had said. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her, his expression doubtful. She seemed to feel something was wrong.

"Honey, what did Dr. Ambrose have to say about Neal?" She turned his head with her hand when he didn't respond right away. He blinked.

"Dr. Ambrose... uhm... it's kind of hard to explain. Neal's been stabilized but they still need to do some tests. He did say we can go visit if we like. They're setting him up in a room now." He rose, helping her to her feet as he took up his jacket, arm wrapped around her shoulder and they walked down the hall.

**()()()**

_Neal lay against the gurney in pain, his whole body aching although most of the pain was in his lips and right hand. He peered down reluctantly and grimaced. He wanted to be sick but he couldn't with his mouth full of rags and lips sewed shut. He felt dizzy and out of it, the only thing keeping him going was the thought he might wake up soon._

_It was just a nightmare but he knew as long as Goru controlled it he couldn't leave. Sam stood watch over him like some silent statue, that one brown eye staring down at him vindictively. He wanted to talk to the agent again. Tell him to wake up but he knew they were beyond waking now. Sam was falling under Goru's spell and would die and be trapped here as a minion like Judith Erickson had been. She had finally come to and freed herself but how it had happened was beyond Neal's thoughts. He still couldn't really understand how he was here and what power Goru held. It made no sense to him with the rules he knew about the world. This shouldn't be happening!_

_He felt thirsty. The rags absorbed all the moisture in his mouth. Neal shook his head trying not to think about it. This was a dream. He would wake up and find himself at the Burke's asleep in their guest room. Peter would smack him on the back and tell him to cowboy up and El would baby him with soothing words and good food. He had to think about that or he was going to be like Sam._

_Neal closed his eyes, feeling the pain of his missing hand. He tried not to think about it but the images were burnt into his brain like the smell of his wrist being cauterized. He held back being sick since he couldn't be although this felt real, if he choked here he would die in reality so he had to be strong while he knew what was going on. Sam had given up his body was suffering where he lay in ICU. Neal hoped his own body hadn't been hurt. Had Peter or El found him already?  
_  
_**Neal? Neal wake up.**_

_He heard a familiar voice, Elizabeth's. He smiled slightly trying his best to concentrate on it._

_**Do you think he can hear us?**_

_He thought he heard her sniffling as if crying. Was she crying over him? Neal didn't want her to be sad because of him. He struggled slightly against the bonds on the gurney, seeing Sam look at him ever so more pointedly._

_**I'm sure he knows we're here. It's going to be ok, El.**__  
_  
_Peter? Neal struggled a bit harder wanting to talk to his friends. He wanted to wake up and now! He pulled against the bonds feeling the gurney creak in reply. Sam drew closer, scalpel in hand and pushed it against his Adam's apple. Neal stopped struggling, looking up at the man with a glare._

_Help me Sam... please__! He thought to himself but the man just shook his head at him and moved away again as he resumed his post as guard._

_You can't understand... but you will. Goru is master here. Don't fight him, Neal. You won't win.  
__  
Neal could hear the words as if Sam had spoken them and he thought back to when they were getting ready for the sting. When things had still been simple and real._

**(Just before the Raid on Goru's compound...)**

"So what kind of mystical mumbo-jumbo do con men believe in? I'm curious." The agent smiled half-jokingly, throwing on a very nice jacket like the ones Neal often wore. They had to look the part and Neal had commandeered an extra suit for Sam from his own collection. They were about the same size and build although Sam was slightly stockier with dirty brown hair and brown eyes. He was also a slight bit tanner, always looking like he had just come back from the beach. You might say he had the surfer boy look if anything. Neal blinked back, turning from adjusting his tie and lapel for the tenth time.

"I believe in luck... _lady luck_ is a good friend. Maybe some Karma at times and intuition for sure. That is something you have to have, a sixth sense for where you are and what is going to happen. But I believe in preparedness foremost. Know what you're going to do and all the possibilities before you go in. Why do you ask?" Neal turned back to the mirror looking at himself and smiling. Sam chuckled.

"Other than believing that you're _all that_... I just wondered because we're going in to take down someone who people believe brings spiritual enlightenment. I grew up going to church till I was 12 but then my family decided they would leave any further choice of going to me. My mom wasn't ever very religious although she believed in a higher power. My father was similar and they matched up in many ways so it was nice to have that choice to believe or not to. I just wonder sometimes about things like that." He shrugged slightly, fighting with the tie Neal had given him. Neal moved over and helped him with it smiling.

"Ah... well I never went to church beyond what they taught us in the school I went to for elementary." He saw Sam gawk.

"You went to a Catholic school? And I always thought the rumors of those kids going bad was a joke." He smirked as the ex-con blushed.

"Geesh... why did I say anything. Don't tell Peter. He'll never let me live it down." He saw Sam nod and smile.

"No worries. Burke is a pussy cat and you know it. Best boss anyone could have. I wonder what his thoughts are on this."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

_Neal opened his eyes. He was still in the sterile room but Sam was gone. In his place were several of the faceless figures in scrubs. Even without eyes he could feel them looking at him when they turned their faces towards him. It was a cold, eerie feeling that made his blood chill. They seemed to be preparing for something. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what when Goru walked into the room._

_"__**Mr. Caffrey... I see you're conscious. I sent your friend to greet our new guest who will be arriving shortly. I can only hope he will better convince you of doing what I ask of you. You seem to obey him with very little consequence.**__" The man's tone was condescending, drawing a low growl from the con man's throat. Goru tsk tsked him._

_"__**Such anger. You really should let me help you with that. I had a few 'clients' with such issues that did much better after I removed a few things from them.**__" Goru had made his way to Neal's side, gently brushing hair from his forehead. Neal tried to shrug his head away but a nurse came and held him still._

_"__**Right about here is where the frontal lobe sits. I think if I were to cut a bit out of here...**__" Neal felt the man's hands, cool and icy on his skin poking just above the bridge of his nose. The touch drugged him as it did in reality, Neal fighting to stay afloat._

_"__**Well... let's just say, you'd be a far more amiable partner, but you would be of no use to anyone.**__" The man chuckled coldly, grasping his chin in his hand so they were forced to make eye contact. Neal struggled but it was of no consequence. Goru drew closer, his breath with just a hint of some spice, warm against his cheek._

_"__**You are a stubborn one, Mr. Caffrey. You fascinate me but I wonder how long you would fight if you knew I had someone you dearly loved in my hands.**__" Goru smiled as Neal's face blanched. Did Goru escape? How could he have gotten out and who would he have caught?_

_"__**I see the fear there, don't deny it. You care for others. I care for nobody but myself. These foolish ones serve me because they know nothing better since I've caught them. You will be the same but you will be alive.**__"_

**()()()**

Peter had finally gotten Hughes to listen to him. He needed to see Goru. Hughes was adamant that nobody see the man, especially in light of what had happened to Caffrey and Jackson but Peter had insisted.

"I need to talk to the man and figure out just what he did to our agent and CI. Neal's still hanging on but Sam... if I can just find out something from the man I could save them both. Reese... please!" Peter was upset, trying not to yell but his boss finally nodded albeit reluctantly and pulled out a form.

"Peter... you have my permission to do this but be careful. The man is dangerous. Several guards on watch at the place have fallen mysteriously ill around him. I don't want to lose one of my best agents to a madman! Please, be careful and I wish you luck in helping Sam and especially Neal." Hughes finished signing the release and handed it over.

"Thanks, Reese. I'll be careful."

**()()()**

Peter showed up in the small meeting room, Hajimari Goru sitting in chains on the opposite side of a metal table. He looked to be sleeping possibly, eyes partially closed, legs crossed before him as he sat there as if performing a yoga pose. Maybe he was meditating, Peter cleared his throat from across the room. In the stillness of the small space, his cough echoed loudly, Goru's eyes opening slowly, those green gems glistening with anticipation. Peter kept his cool although he felt suddenly like a fly entering the spider's lair.

"Mr. Goru, my name is Agent Burke of the FBI." He didn't extend his hand since the guards had told him not to touch the prisoner which made him wary after what Reese had told him earlier. Was the guy contagious? He noticed the man was wearing latex gloves held in place by his shackles.

"Agent Burke. I've heard so much about you. Please, sit down." Goru was welcoming as if he were lounging at home and not in an orange jump suit in an interrogation room at the Super-max. Peter didn't sit but did move closer.

"I'll stand. I only have a few questions for you." He was going to say more but Goru interrupted him.

"You are wondering why your con friend and agent are near death? Please sit down, and I will tell you." Goru smiled toothily at him, those green eyes glittering dangerously but Peter only shook his head.

"I'm good but please continue." Peter felt a strange electricity in the room he couldn't explain, playing with something in his jacket pocket as he stood there. He had no idea he was doing it but it seemed to calm him down as he touched the item. It jingled ever so slightly but not loud enough to be noticeable. He slipped the item on and off of his hand, watching Goru like a hawk.

"As you wish, Agent Burke. I could tell you more quickly if you came closer but it is your choice." Goru's manner was that of a tiger luring it's prey closer, Peter feeling the room grow colder but ignoring it as he kept his calm.

"Just tell me what you did to my men, Goru! I don't have time for games!" He was irritated now, angry at what had happened to Sam but more angry at the anguish he and his wife were going through with Neal. The young man was barely alive. He wished with all his might he could kill this man but knew that would mean he'd never find out what happened or what would help both Sam and Neal. He just pushed back the anger and tried to smile although a bit forced at Goru.

"Your friend... Mr. Caffrey. He is quite the stubborn one. I have yet to get him to break." He chuckled ever so lightly and left the comment open. Peter eyed him suspiciously, forgetting for a moment about the warnings and drawing a bit closer.

"What do you mean by '_yet_'?" Peter was closer to the table than he meant to be, keeping his eyes locked with Goru's but not paying any attention to the man's motions.

"I just meant he's still very conscious of who he is and where. Until he gives up like your agent friend did, I'll have very little use for him except as an example." He grinned as if he'd made a joke. Peter felt a rage inside him, pulling his hand from his pocket.

"What did you do to him? Tell me" Peter was practically in the man's face, still standing but nearly eye to eye with Goru.

"Why don't I let you see for yourself?" Goru's voice was eerie. Peter didn't even think about the meaning till he realized the scenery had changed.

_"__**Welcome to my humble abode, Agent Burke. Shall I give you the grand tour?**__" Goru was suddenly standing before him free as a bird and wearing a white sterile hospital scrub. The prison interrogation room hand changed to that of a sterile hospital operating room. Peter took a few steps back and gawked unsure of what was going on._

_"__**They told you did they not to stay away from me? I guess some people are just too smart to listen to their superiors.**__" Goru's voice turned dark as he reached for him but paused, pulling his hand back as if burned._

_"__**What did you do?**"__ Goru sounded like he had been hurt, holding his hand which appeared to now be slightly burned. Peter didn't know what to think but looked down to see he had Dr. Ambrose's protective bracelet around his wrist. He must have left it in his jacket pocket. Now he knew what he'd been playing with._

_"__**You come to see me with something like 'that' hidden in your pockets? I find that most deceptive, Agent Burke. Perhaps you really don't want to see your friends. I would remove it if you wish for them alive beyond the week.**__" Goru no longer sounded so sure of himself as Peter realized he might just have a bargaining chip._

_"__**Really? You don't think I can't have your ass put into isolation for the rest of your prison term after what you did? And now you are assaulting another government agent. I think you underestimate me.**__" Peter growled, holding up the wrist with the bracelet and watching the man cower._

_"__**Now tell me... where are Neal Caffrey and Sam Jackson?**__"  
_  
**()()()**

Elizabeth sat at Neal's side, the young man sleeping but his face twitching ever so slightly. His blue eyes were partially open but didn't move, a blank look in them as he lay there on the hospital bed. She talked to him in quiet soothing tones, hoping he would respond. She touched his right hand and felt the coolness of it. Compared to his arm and left hand, the skin of his right was cooler. She blinked, not sure what to think but continued to talk to him as she gently caressed his hair.

"Wake up, Neal. Please." She spoke softly turning when she heard the quiet creak of the hospital room door. It was Peter. He looked a bit tired if not harried. He walked around and hugged her close, kissing her on the cheek. She rose and they moved away from the bed towards the sofa. Peter sat her down and stared at her directly.

"I almost found out what was wrong with Neal. Well actually now I know what's wrong with him but it's... I don't even know how to explain it other than this." He jingled the weird little bracelet from Dr. Ambrose around his wrist and smiled slightly. Elizabeth looked at the object with a look of dismay.

"Where did you find such an ugly item and why is that going to save Neal?" She watched her husband stand up a moment, excusing himself as he walked back towards Neal. He whispered something to him.

"Neal, look at me." He jangled the small bracelet before those blue eyes finally seeing them move if only a little.

"Remember this. I'm putting it on your wrist. Ok? It's going to protect you from that monster." He hugged the young man as he slipped the bracelet onto his left wrist. When he was done he turned and walked back towards his wife and sat on the sofa again. She had watched the whole thing but didn't understand what just happened.

"Peter, what did you just do? Where did you get that bracelet and why is it so special?" She took his hands in hers, looking at him for answers.

"The discussion I had with Dr. Ambrose... it didn't just involve what's wrong with Neal medically. He... well the doctor said he had seen something like this before when he was a kid. Someone had wanted something another person had and basically put a curse on them." He paused when he saw the look on El's face.

"A curse? You mean he's possessed by something? Are you sure you can trust this doctor?" She sounded incredulous but Peter held up a hand and continued.

"I felt the same way, actually I did up till I went to see Goru. Now I think there may be something to what Ambrose told me. I was there. I was in the room with the faceless people, El. I saw them! I saw Goru free as a bird but when I came to he was still in prison and we were in the interrogation cell. I don't know how he does it but he can get into your head!" He stood and started to pace, obviously trying to take it all in but he paused when El was beside him, her arms wrapping around him.

"So you were there? Why are you ok and Neal's sick? I don't understand." She sounded concerned, looking at him with worry but he smiled and shook his head.

"It was the bracelet. I forgot I had it in my pocket from the other night. I kept playing with it in my pocket and it ended up around my wrist. Goru caught me and when he touched my hand in that other place, he was hurt. It kept him from getting too close. I didn't see Sam or Neal there but Neal wasn't joking about those people being faceless. I don't think I'll forget those images for a while." He hugged her close and lay his head on her shoulder. His eyes roamed towards Neal's sleeping form, seeing the young man's blue eyes looking at him it seemed.

"It's ok, Peter. I'm here. Let's hope the bracelet protects him till we can get them free. Do you think Ambrose has more of those bracelets? I'm worried about you now. You're sure you're ok?" She looked up at him but he nodded and smiled, brushing a hair from her face.

"I'm fine. Goru won't mess with me. I already caught him unawares but I will talk to Ambrose when he comes back on duty. Maybe he can give us some more advice. I just... how do I tell Hughes about this? It was hard enough telling you and I can imagine how Neal felt trying to explain it to me. El... what do I do?" Peter held her hand in his, walking back to Neal's side and they sat, El in his lap.

"Hughes knows you wouldn't lie to him but you're right. It's hard to swallow what you just told me." She was honest, that helped but Peter had to know how to stop this and get both Neal and Sam out and in one piece hopefully. There might not be physical damage but mentally... He hoped the agent and his friend would come through.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

**Just curious at the lack of reviews since Chapter 2.**

Elizabeth was sleepy so Peter made her comfy on the sofa, covering her with a small blanket and pushing a cushion under her head. Once she was asleep he walked over to the coffee pot on the table. The nurses had been nice to lend them a coffee machine, Peter taking full advantage of it. He poured himself a cup, walking over to the chair by Neal and sitting.

"Neal?" The young man didn't respond although his face continued to twitch off and on as if he were responding to something only he could see. Peter could only imagine what now that he had seen some of the other place. He sighed, sipping the coffee then putting the cup on the nightstand before he grasped Neal's left hand in his. It was slight and barely noticeable as he felt the minor tingle like a static shock.

_Peter looked around to find he was sitting but now he was in that strange surreal white room of the dream he had seen Goru in. He looked around curiously although a chill traced its way down his spine as he felt the evil permeating the room. He felt his hand being held and looked to see Neal laying there on a gurney before. The younger man was strapped securely to the stretcher, eyes closed. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his pale face, a flush to his cheeks. That's not what was the most obvious as Peter turned his head trying to stomach what he was seeing._

"_**Oh... Neal... What did they do to you?**" Peter looked around, finding a scalpel nearby and using it to gently cut at the threads on his friend's lips. It took a moment but finally the cord tore loose and he slowly and gently began to ease it out. He saw his friend contort and shift slightly._

"_**Just hold on Neal and I'll free you once I remove this ok? I need to you to be still. Just relax.**" He kept talking, slowly and calmly as he removed the cord and gently caressed the younger man's hair. Neal twitched and shuddered ever so slightly but stayed still till the last of the cord was removed and his lips were freed. It was all Peter could do not to cry at the sight of his friend's condition, his eyes avoiding the sight of the missing hand. He worked on removing the rags from his friend's mouth, getting up and filling a cup with water and helping Neal drink it. The con opened his eyes and stared dully at Peter._

"_**Pe...**" He stopped there, eyes blinking in surprise at his friend's arrival._

"_**I'm here, Neal. I'm going to get you out and Sam. Where is that shelf?**" He cut the young man free and pulled him off the gurney. Neal seemed dazed as if unsure of what was going on._

"_**Th... The... There... Pe.. Pet...er.**" He coughed and slumped against his friend. Peter helped him stand and they walked to the shelf._

"_**I don't have a key... Oh.**" He looked as Neal glanced down at his pocket and Peter found a locksmith kit. He smirked slightly._

"_**Only you would carry one of these in a dream.**" He thought he saw the younger man relax a bit at that comment. He smiled again, opening up the cabinet and pulling the doors open. He gasped at the contents and nearly closed it but for Neal pointing with his right arm._

"_**The... there... get... that. And...**" Neal started to pass out, growing heavier. Peter lay him down on the floor and shook him gently._

"_**Neal... wake up!**" He hissed looking around but seeing nobody. Peter stood back up and looked inside the shelf, grabbing the jar with Sam's name and then another marked Neal. He shrank at the sight of his friend's hand in a water filled jar. He opened it up and crouched beside his friend and pulled the item out despite himself._

"_**I hope this works...**" He took Neal's right arm in his other hand and pushed the hand to the stump. It was almost instantaneous as he saw the hand ease back into place. Neal twitched slightly, fingers moving as the hand came back to life. Neal seemed to look less pale. Peter smiled, relieved. He was going to lift his friend up with him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter turned but it was too late as someone hit him across the back of his head and everything went black._

**()()()**

Neal opened his eyes and glanced around himself blearily. He reached up to rub at his eyes and blinked when he realized he was using his right hand. He gazed at it curiously then around again realizing he was awake. Really awake! He shifted slightly but someone was slumped against his left side and arm. Neal turned to see Peter there, hand holding his but slumped across him asleep.

"Peter?" He nudged his friend but Peter didn't move.

"Peter... wake up. Peter?" He nudged his friend again but he wasn't moving. He heard another voice answer sleepily from his right. Neal turned to see El sitting up on the sofa.

"Neal? You're awake!" She immediately stood and walked over to greet him when she noticed Peter slumped across the young man's arm seemingly unconscious. She nudged her husband gently, kissing his forehead.

"Peter... Neal's awake." She waited but he didn't respond. El's face paled a bit and she nudged him again, pulling him away from the bed and sitting him up in the chair. Peter remained unconscious, eyes closed, head slumped to one side. Both her and Neal looked at him unsure of what was going on. El placed her hand to Peter's throat and sighed in relief. She felt a steady pulse and warm breath was felt on her arm. He was alive but he wouldn't wake up.

"He has a pulse and he's breathing... Neal, what's wrong with him?" She hugged her husband to her worriedly, Neal unsure what to say. He was only vaguely aware of what had happened before he woke up. Peter had freed him from the gurney and opened the cabinet then he had passed out and come to here. Neal sat up and looked at his friend with a horrified expression.

"Peter, you didn't..." Neal glanced at Peter and rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he tried to think of what to do. That's when he noticed the odd bracelet on his left wrist.

"El... what is this?" He held his wrist out to her and she turned briefly before she got up and pushed the nurse call button.

"Peter said the doctor gave it to him. Said it would protect the wearer from bad things." She sounded like she was going to cry suddenly.

"He told me he was safe from that man that hurt you and put it on your wrist." She started to sob, wiping at her eyes and leaning on Peter, burying her face into his chest. Neal didn't know what to do, looking up as the door opened. A nurse peered inside and blinked in surprise at Neal then down at the sobbing Elizabeth.

"You're awake but... ma'am... what's the matter?" She walked over and saw that Peter wasn't responsive. She took his vitals once El moved aside.

"He seems to be stable, help me move him to the sofa." El helped the nurse and they placed Peter there and made him comfortable as Neal watched helplessly. El remained by her husband's side as the nurse moved to a nearby phone and dialed a number. She spoke briefly then hung up.

"Dr. Ambrose told me to page him if Mr. Caffrey should wake up. He should be here shortly. Meanwhile, I will call the other doctor on duty to check on your husband, Mrs. Burke."

**()()()**

_Peter felt a hand tapping his face. He tried to rouse but felt groggy. He had been doing something and then someone had hit him. Neal. Neal was hurt and he was going to lift him up but something happened. His eyes finally fluttered open as someone slapped him hard. He looked up at a blurry face, eyes widening as the face came into focus._

"_**Sam? What happened to you?**" Peter struggled finding he was strapped down securely to a gurney like the one he had found Neal on. Agent Sam Jackson was looking down at him only his face was strange, one brown eye staring down angrily at him over the surgical mask he wore. The rest of the agent's face was formless where his other eye should be. Behind him were more figures, all completely faceless and busy bustling around the small surgical theater as if in preparation for something._

"_**Good... you're awake, Agent Burke. Perhaps you can convince your con friend to return. It would be most beneficial for your health.**" Goru's voice came from just behind Sam, the agent moving aside. Peter glared, pulling at the bonds with all his strength. Several hands suddenly held him down, those faceless figures surrounding him at Goru's command._

"_**Let me go, dammit!**" Peter cursed, feeling his head held down and still. He saw Goru move closer, his hand touching Peter's face gently. It was just like Neal had said, he felt drugged from that touch although he couldn't say how or why. Still he struggled, trying to free himself. Goru laughed._

"_**I see why he likes you... you're one in the same. You could be related if I didn't know better.**" Goru removed his hand from Peter's face and turned, disappearing a moment before he appeared again._

"_**I think this may change your mind and calm your nerves. Hold him!**" Goru held a chisel looking tool in his hand._

"_**I'm in the mood for some 'mental' stimulation or in your case, lack of such. This won't hurt too much.**"_

**()()()**

Elizabeth returned to the room where Neal was and walked over to the sofa as if in a trance and collapsed, crying, her face buried in the cushion. Neal made to get up, starting to remove the monitors and IV's attached to him when the door opened again and a physician appeared in green scrubs and a white lab coat. Neal paused briefly then continued his action, the doctor looking at him then at Elizabeth crying. Neal stood shakily, the doctor moving to help him as they walked towards her.

Neal eased himself down onto the sofa besides El and put an arm around her gently. She looked up, face red and blotchy, eyes pink and leaned against the younger man as she continued to cry. Neal looked at her with a guilty expression that made him feel sickly. He glanced up to see the doctor looking at them both.

"Mr. Caffrey, can I talk to you a moment alone?" The doctor's voice was kindly, his blue green eyes glittering with concern. Neal wanted to refuse but Elizabeth sniffled and pulled herself away, sitting up.

"I'm... ok, Neal." Her blue eyes said otherwise but Neal rose with some effort, following the doctor across the room. The doctor whispered to him.

"My name is Galen Ambrose. Your friend Agent Burke was very worried about you and I... I'm the reason he gave you that bracelet. I didn't mean to interfere and perhaps he meant to go regardless of our chat but I think he's in as great a danger as you were. This man that attacked you, he traps you in a dream?" The physician said it all as if unsure how Neal would react but he nodded in reply, surprised at the amount of knowledge the doctor had.

"How do you know so much? It took me a while to convince Peter and now he's trapped in that nightmare place. Help me get him back. El can't live without him and I won't let her!" His tone was angry if not vengeful, Ambrose gently patting his shoulder.

"This is not something you can go half-cocked into. You work on undercover cases so you must understand what I mean. To free your friend will require some of those same skills but... this is a bit more tricky. I can show you how if you let me but it will take a little preparation." The physician held out his hand and after a moment Neal took it.

"What can we do? He helped me and I can't leave him or Sam there." Neal turned and saw El watching them, blotting her eyes with a tissue. He turned his eyes back to the doctor.

"I'll have to make sure you're healthy even though you appear to have healed quickly from your ordeal. Once we've established that, how are you on visualization?"

**()()()**

All the tests came back positive. Even Neal's heart seemed to have healed for the most part from the little bit of damage Goru had caused. Dr. Ambrose took Neal to see Peter, the agent placed in a private room near Sam, a guard on the door although seeing how Goru operated, it wouldn't matter where you put a guard. He would get in.

"This is my fault, Peter. I'm sorry." He leaned over the agent's still form and cried ever so slightly, trying to hold it back but unable to. He grasped his friend's hand in his and it was almost automatic as he felt the change to the other side.

_Neal looked to find himself surrounded by those faceless figures, Sam standing out as the leader. The agent stared at him angrily, moving towards Neal who tried to back off but felt the circle closing in on him._

_You can't escape him, Caffrey. He will have what he wants._

_Neal heard Sam's voice speaking despite knowing better. He shook his head._

"_**Sam, I can save you. Look!**" He show his missing hand returned to its arm. Sam didn't blink, his one brown eye still glaring._

_I'm going to take the bracelet from you, Caffrey. Goru will free Peter if I do. He wants you._

_Neal looked down at the ugly protection bracelet, holding it close._

"_**Over my dead body, Sam. Why are you helping him after all he's done to you? I've tried to help, you know that!**" Neal felt the circle closing around him, looking for some sign of Peter but not seeing him in the small room. Sam drew a bit closer, _

_You can't understand. I can't fight him like you can. Give me the bracelet!_

_Neal looked around, making a quick circle, watching the figures closing in and yelled out:_

"_**Ambrose? Wake me up!**"_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal felt a hand on his shoulder and stood, turning quickly to pull it away.

"You're safe, Neal." El was speaking to him, her face pale. She was draping a sheet over him when he had woken up. Dr. Ambrose sat nearby, arms crossed and apparently asleep. Neal stood up and the doctor's eyes opened. He looked tired.

"I haven't done that in quite a while... actually since I was a kid. My late grandmother would be proud I kept the skill intact." He started to stand and stumbled a bit, Neal catching him.

"You ok?" Neal saw the doctor nod with a soft smile, standing on his own.

"Yeah, just takes a lot out of you and I'm out of practice. I'm sorry you didn't find your friend." He placed a hand on Neal's shoulder and patted it gently. Neal sighed, looking at the door.

"I'm going to visit Sam. I... maybe I can talk some sense into him if we can talk alone." He turned to leave when someone grabbed his arm. It was Ambrose.

"Let me come with you. I felt hostility there. It may not be safe."

**()()()**

_Sam looked where Neal had stood and felt a pang of jealousy. It ate at him how the con could slip so easily in and out of things. He felt the anger filling him till he couldn't control it, walking over to a corner where a gurney sat. There was a figure laying there, strapped in securely, brown eyes staring blankly ahead. The man had a large scar at the base of his forehead under the widow's peak. Sam looked at the figure with little emotion._

_What's so special about Caffrey, Peter?_

_Sam turned at the sound of someone walking into the room. It was Goru. The man looked at Sam and then at Peter curiously._

"_**Having a heart to heart with your former boss?**" Goru walked towards Peter and took the man's chin in his hand, moving those unseeing eyes towards him. Peter didn't blink or respond, face pale and emotionless. Goru shrugged, releasing his hold and turning to Sam._

"_**Jealous?**" He looked at Sam who just stood there unblinking. Goru laughed._

"_**Doesn't matter. Watch him. Caffrey is sure to come for him.**"_

**()()()**

Neal walked into the ICU, Dr. Ambrose following behind him. Elizabeth had given him a hug and kiss on the cheek for luck before he left. Neal walked over to the still form of Sam Jackson laying amid the tubes and monitors helping to keep him alive or at least stable.

"Sam... It's Neal. We need to talk." Neal sat beside the agent and crossed his arms over his chest, then placed them in his lap. He seemed nervous. Finally he leaned over and whispered into the agent's ear.

"I'm sorry Sam. You think I abandoned you but I didn't. I know you feel angry, I hope this helps." Neal pulled the bracelet off his hand and slipped it over the agent's wrist.

"Do what you want but help me free Peter." Neal touched his hand to the agent's and felt the tingle as the scene changed.

_Neal felt hands immediately grab at him, incapacitating the con. Sam stood there before him, a gurney to the side holding Peter. He saw Sam looking at him smugly, holding up his wrist which held the bracelet. Neal didn't fight, looking at Peter._

"_**Let him go. Return what was taken from him and yourself. I'll stay.**" Neal shrugged helplessly, Sam's expression still smug as he shook his head._

_Nobody's going anywhere._

_Sam sounded angry, a scalpel in his hand as he approached the con. Someone bared the young man's neck, Neal gulping as the agent approached. He felt the cool metal of the blade push against his neck, pushing against his skin._

"_**El?**" Neal moved his eyes to see who was speaking and saw Peter move slightly._

"_**El...**" Peter was calling for his wife. Neal felt tears filling his eyes. Elizabeth must be talking to him on the other side and Peter can feel it. Peter was ok! He saw Sam turn and look at his boss curiously, pulling the scalpel aside. Neal watched as the agent crossed over to Peter and looked at him._

"_**El...**" Peter's voice was sad and longing despite the lack of emotion. Neal noticed the scar on his friend's forehead and could only imagine what had happened. He watched Sam looking at Peter._

"_**Set him free, Sam. Please...**" Neal was pleading with him._

**()()()**

Elizabeth wondered how Neal was doing, her cheek nestled against her husband's as he lay there unconscious. They had set him up in his own room, nobody able to figure out why he was unconscious. The tests came back negative but the MRI indicated his frontal lobe had little to no activity. She sighed, holding his hand and whispering softly to him.

"Peter... Wake up. I'm right here. Please." She pleaded with him, burying her face in his shoulder and crying. El continued to sob, holding her husband's hand in her own. She sat up when she felt him squeeze her hand, lightly but enough she felt it.

"Peter?" She kissed him lightly on the lips and forehead. He felt cool to the touch, her hand brushing at his hair.

"Peter, I know you can hear me." She hugged him and squeezed his hand again. She felt it this time. He had squeezed her hand. She smiled and nestled her cheek to his. She would have continued but for the sound of an alarm down the hallway. She froze and turned to look at the door. What was going on?

"El?" Peter's voice was barely audible but she heard it, turning and hugging him.

"Peter, I'm right here. Just open your eyes." Elizabeth didn't hold back her tears, waiting as she watched his eyes flutter slightly. They didn't open though and she saw his face contort ever so slightly, his brow furrowing.

"Sam... don't do this. Don't... Neal!" Peter held her hand tightly, his other hand seemingly reaching out to someone that wasn't there.

**()()()**

_Sam made a motion and the faceless mob pulled Neal as he walked towards that cabinet. He pulled out something from his scrubs and handed it to the con, the mob staying in place but letting him go. Neal looked down to see his lock picking kit he had given to Peter._

_Neal didn't hesitate, he knew Goru could show up at any time so he cracked the lock and opened it after bracing himself. He found the jars marked 'Sam' and 'Peter' and pulled them out without looking at them directly. Sam took both jars, the mob grabbing hold of Neal as the agent walked towards Peter. He stopped about half-way and turned, breaking his own jar and grabbing what was his. Neal watched seeing Sam return to himself. The agent looked surprised, removing the surgical mask and looking like he had on the day they had been captured. He seemed to peer down at Peter's jar as if unsure of something, walking back to Neal and putting it back in the shelf, locking it._

"_**Sam? What are you doing? Sam?**" Neal struggled, seeing the smug smile on the agent's face. Something was wrong. This wasn't the person he had gone undercover with. Sam had changed._

"_**You're good at slipping in and out of places. You figure it out.**" He smirked at the con, holding up the bracelet and smiling darkly. Neal fought but the faceless mob held him securely._

"_**Dammit, Sam!**" A hand covered his mouth, the mob pulling him to a nearby gurney. Sam picked up the lock picking kit where Neal had dropped it and pushed it into his pocket._

"_**I don't think you'll be needing this anymore. It's a shame that both you and Agent Burke won't wake up any time soon.**"_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

_Neal fought the faceless mob but they subdued him and strapped him back into the gurney. Sam watched, walking closer once Neal had been secured. He whispered into the con's ear._

"_**Enjoy your time here, Caffrey.**" Sam's voice was vindictive, the click of something familiar as Neal saw the agent press a pistol against his shoulder, shuddering as the trigger was pulled. Despite knowing it was all a dream, the pain of the shot hit him like a 2x4. Neal slumped back, eyes glazing over. He felt himself fading away, Sam's face blurring._

Sam opened his eyes and gasped for air. He looked around cautiously finding he was in a room on a hospital bed surrounded and hooked up to several machines. He had waken up. Sam glanced around silently, sitting up after a moment and pushing his feet to the side of the bed. He started to turn off machines and pull IV's and tubing out as he rose to his feet shakily. The agent began to exit the room when he noticed an overturned chair and a figure on the floor beside it. It was Neal Caffrey. Sam gave the con little more than a glance before he exited the room.

**()()()**

Peter had grown still again, his face twitching only slightly in his sleep. Elizabeth continued to wonder about the alarm she had heard, speaking softly to her husband in an attempt to rouse him again. The door opened after a few minutes, El turning to see who was coming in. It was Jones.

"Jones? What's going on?" She saw the expression on his face, the door opening and another agent peering inside. Jones whispered to him a moment before they left and Jones turned back to Elizabeth.

"How is Peter?" He walked over and looked at his boss concerned, avoiding her question it seemed for the moment. El shrugged slightly, looking at her husband as she brushed a hair from his face.

"Sleeping for now. They don't know what's wrong with him. It's similar to what happened to Sam and Neal." She turned to see his face react slightly at the mention of his other two colleagues.

"El, we need you to stay inside here. Don't open the door for anyone if you can help it. I'll call your cell if we need you to open the door. Ok?" He looked serious so she nodded, a curious look in her eyes.

"Where is Neal? He was visiting Sam in ICU." She saw Jones' expression flicker a bit then go back to what it was.

"We're looking for him. I'll send an agent over to watch you and Peter."

**()()()**

_Peter was coming to. He couldn't feel anything, well emotionally he felt numb, his body shivering. The agent started to come to if only a little. He was trying to remember what happened. He was doing something and then he... his memory was failing him. Peter tried to clear his vision, blinking a few times till his eyes focused on his surroundings. He felt disconnected from the world and sleepy. His forehead ached as if someone had gone in with a jackhammer._

_He shivered at that thought for some reason. Hammer... chisel. Someone had held those things... and pain! Horrible pain... Peter squirmed despite being strapped down nearly immobile on the stretcher. His breath caught in his throat as he began to panic at the memory, vague as it was. Goru... Goru had operated on him. Peter continued to struggle when he heard an answering moan of pain from across the room. He paused uncertainly, squinting to see who else was present._

_The figure seemed familiar to him but he wasn't sure why. The figure was male and lay secured to a gurney like himself. Peter tried to raise his head but groaned from the pain of moving, laying back immediately and waiting for the world to stop spinning. He closed his eyes and tried to relax._

"_Out of all the people in my life, Mozzie, even Kate you know..._

_You're the only one!"_

"_I'm the only one what?"_

"_The only one I trust."_

_Peter opened his eyes remembering now. Neal. He tried to keep himself awake, glancing over at the other figure. Neal didn't make much noise but he could hear him shifting slightly in the gurney, the creak of the stretcher loud in the silence of the room._

"_**Neal?**" He whispered, voice raspy and flat. There was no reply._

"_**Neal?**" Still no reply but for the sound of footsteps entering from his right. He turned sluggishly and saw those faceless figures again. Peter shrank back against the gurney hoping they would leave him alone. Goru followed behind them, his manner like that of an estate owner. Peter had seen him as he really was in prison but here, the man ruled._

"_**Ah, you're still here. I'm surprise Agent Jackson didn't take you with him. Seems he went rogue on us both. A shame... But don't worry, he won't get far.**" The man chuckled coldly, Peter shrinking more against the gurney. Several figures surrounded and held him, another cutting him loose only to pull his arms back and secure them at the elbows. He struggled weakly but was far from fully conscious due to Goru's 'work' on him._

"_**You're a much stronger soul than I imagined. You're conscious despite what I did to you. Perhaps I should reconsider your fate, Agent Burke. I could use a figure such as yourself.**" The man had crouched beside him, hand lightly brushing at his cheek. Peter pulled back instinctively but felt that initial shock and feeling of being drugged. He blinked to wake himself up. He had to stay alert._

"_**No matter... your friend is back.**" Goru rose, the faceless figures following with Peter in tow between them. The agent could barely walk, the figures holding him up as his feet dragged along the floor. They stopped after a moment, Peter now able to see his friend more clearly. He was dropped to a kneeling position and held._

_Neal lay limply upon the gurney, eyes partially open. His face was pale and flushed around the cheeks in a pale pink. His skin was shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, face contorting with small tics possibly from pain. Peter could see a large red stain on the young man's shirt near the right shoulder. He'd been shot. Peter wanted to be angry but whatever Goru had done to him made him listless. He knew he should feel more than he did but he couldn't. Something was missing._

_Goru gently caressed Neal's temple, the young man struggling weakly before he slumped back onto the gurney. His breath was shallow and ragged, a slight wheezing sound. Goru continued to run his hand over the young man's neck and then the wound, poking his finger into the bullet hole. Neal gave a strangled groan, moving only slightly in response, lips trembling._

"_**He is so vulnerable right now. Perhaps I should do to him what was done to you. Would he still be the same person you think, Agent Burke?**" Peter struggled, brown eyes tearing up._

"_**Don't... please.**" His voice sounded so small and quiet. He pulled weakly against the faceless figures that held him._

"_**Let us... go.**" He felt his strength dissolving despite everything. Goru just smiled._

"_**Even if you were to leave, I can always call you back. Don't you know that? If you were to die... you would be one of them.**" He pointed at the faceless masses._

"_**I took everything they had and they serve me blindly because they think I've helped them.**"_

_Peter frowned, looking up at his friend on the gurney. Neal was going to fall under the madman's spell if they didn't get out soon. Sam had nobody and that had been his downfall. People had visited but nobody he was truly connected to. The only things keeping Neal alive were his friends. Sam had been a friend and betrayed him. Peter had seen everything between Sam and Neal although he had been barely conscious. Now he could see that Neal was weakening._

_Peter slumped in the grasp of the faceless figures knowing he was trapped. Goru didn't notice, his attention on Neal as he motioned one of the figures to bring a table of implements over. Goru picked up a particularly large scalpel and handled it a moment before returning it. He picked up a small metal case and opened it up. It held several fine needles._

"_Acupuncture is consider a fine art where I come from. It can cure many ailments if used correctly." His tone ended darkly on the last syllables, Peter looking up at the man with a defeated expression._

**()()()**

Sam made his way out of the hospital staff office now wearing a pair of hospital scrubs and white jacket. He blended in quite well and had even found himself a surgical mask to hide his face and shoes. He looked down at the ugly ornament on his wrist and dropped it in the trashcan as he left. He would go far away. Nobody would know where he was or who and Goru would never find him.

He had no sooner thought that when he heard an alarm. Sam knew that sound. It was a code blue. It was the same sound he'd heard when his father died, the day he and his late mother had gone to visit him after the accident. The agent shrank at the sound, covering his ears so he wouldn't remember those memories. Sam quickly made his way through the hospital hallways and out into lobby before he exited and found himself a car. He had been around Caffrey long enough to learn how to break into and hot wire a car when Jones had conveniently locked them out of the cruiser one day. He had a good memory for things so he broke into the small sedan and was off.

Sam felt a kind of freedom. He felt no guilt at leaving his colleagues behind. He thought he would but for some reason he didn't. He had grown fond of both Peter and Caffrey but mostly Peter. The agent had been like a second father to him but with Neal around all the time, he had started to grow a bit jealous. He had pushed it back into the small corners of his mind. Having been an only child, this feeling of competition was new to him. He wasn't used to the idea of competing for the attention of someone he considered a father figure. He frowned slightly but only because he felt a slight pang of loss at leaving Peter behind. Caffrey... he was a con. He would survive on his own but Peter...

He had forgotten about the road a moment as his thoughts meandered and wandered aimlessly within the topic. He didn't notice the sharp curve ahead till it was too late and the car smashed into the utility pole as he tried to correct. He saw the windshield grow closer than it should and a sense like electricity around him.

_Sam shook his head and looked up to find himself in a white sterile room. He sat on the cool tile floor, several figures in medical scrubs and masks around him._

"_**Welcome back, Agent Jackson. I see you've returned to our little party.**" That voice! Sam stood up almost instantly, turning around to see Goru standing there. Behind him was a gurney where Neal Caffrey lay barely conscious, his shirt covered in blood where Sam had shot him. Peter Burke slumped in the arms of the faceless figures where he knelt near Goru's feet bound. Sam took a few steps back and cried out._

"_**No... I can't be back here. I was free! This isn't real! I'm awake!**"_

**()()()**

Hughes showed up at the hospital, visiting with El and Peter, his usually sober and strict expression replaced with that of a man who truly cared about the figure laying unconscious before him.

"How are you doing, Elizabeth?" He spoke softly, looking down at Peter sadly as if at his own flesh and blood. El sniffled slightly but she had gone beyond tears and looked almost blankly at him.

"I'm holding on. I keep talking to him, holding his hand and trying to keep him aware of us. Dr. Ambrose said that would keep him anchored here and help him to wake up when the time came." She said nothing else still unsure of all Peter and Neal had spoken about alternate worlds in dream. She wanted to believe but all she could see was the limp figure of her husband on a hospital bed, still and barely here. She sniffled again and wiped at her nose with a tissue.

"Neal said he was going to check on Sam in ICU but nobody's told me anything about what's going on. Reese, what don't I know?" She looked at him with a pleading in those blue eyes that was hard to resist but what could he tell her? Agent Jackson had disappeared and in his place Caffrey had been discovered on the floor unconscious and in a deep catatonic state like Peter and Sam had been. There was no explanation for what was going on with this Goru person affecting so many people without even being around. What could they charge him with beyond what was witnessed by Peter and Neal. Sam had been out of it when hey made the reports and now he was missing.

"Elizabeth... I can only tell you this. Neal is going to be put in here with Peter so we can watch them both. He's been hurt but by whom, we don't know. Agent Jackson is missing and for now, we have men out looking for him and the person who may have taken him. I'm sorry I don't have more." He shrugged apologetically, El nodding as she took his hand in hers.

"It's ok. I had a feeling... but I was so worried about Peter. I still don't understand how this Goru person hurt all of them with only a touch. Are they drugged? Reese, I don't want to lose my husband!" She was angry, her voice rising but not at the agent but at the frustration of not understanding what was going on. It wasn't like Peter had the flu. That was easily treated. This was something entirely new and different, beyond her understanding and it scared her.

"We've been working with Dr. Ambrose on this. He seems to have a bit of knowledge in this realm and we're hoping to pick his brains. He's having a look at Neal now before they bring him back here to be settled in. Did you need a ride home before we take you to a safe house? We want to be sure you're safe while this investigation continues." Hughes smiled softly at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"I had brought some things for us expecting to be here for Neal when he woke up but now... I think I'm just going to stay here. I can rest on the sofa. I'll be ok, Reese. Thanks."

**()()()**

The guards looked in on the prisoner, wondering why he had been so silent. They had heard little out of him since the FBI agent had visited the other day. It was almost eerie since everyone who had made contact with him the first couple of days had suddenly fallen ill. It had for now only been three guards but the rest of them were nervous realizing it had to do with the man's touch. Nobody wanted to look in on him at least not very closely.

"He hasn't been eating his food. Someone needs to see what's wrong with him. I don't care who or how but just do what you have to and make sure he's still alive!" The warden sounded angry but the guard nodded looking back nervously at his colleagues as he hung up the phone.

"Warden wants us to check on that '_guru_' guy. Three of us have to do this. It's necessary in case one of us of two of us fall under whatever he has. We'll wear masks, long sleeves... whatever it takes. Just do it, ok!" The guards nodded to him and they started to dress like they were going on a SWAT raid. Finally they were ready and entered the area Hajimari Goru had been placed in. It was cordoned off to all but himself once they had realized he was dangerous.

"Goru!" Someone cried out, the guard moving forward with nightstick in hand just in case. There was no answer. Two of them moved forward with prodding from the third. Finally they were at the bars and could see the guru sitting on the floor rigid, legs crossed in lotus or Indian style. The man just stared straight ahead blankly, eyes only partially open but enough to show those glittering green gems. All three shuddered at the intensity of them before one of the three opened up the bars and walked into the cell slowly.

"Goru... stand up!" The man didn't move, his body tense and still as a statue as he sat there ramrod straight. The guard jumped when the bars closed behind him for safety's sake, his two colleagues outside watching just in case. He gulped and walked over and nudged the prisoner with his nightstick ever so gently.

Goru didn't even blink, his body falling over stiffly. The guard gave a little gasp, crouching down slowly in case it was a trap but the man didn't move. Goru just lay there, eyes staring at nothing, a thinly veiled smile almost smug on his face. They wore plastic gloves, thin enough to feel through if nothing else. The guard felt for a pulse and breath but there was nothing. He listened for a heartbeat and there was none. He turned and walked back to the bars, removing his mask as he did so.

"I think he's dead. Call the paramedics up here. We need to be sure but have them suit up. Ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

_He was running, his breath coming fast as he weaved his way through the tree-lined swampy grounds and finally ducked behind an old rotten stump and crawled inside._

"_**Com awn ot bo! Yew no aye'm gon fine yew! Aye mad tis place, sitee bo, an ur gon du wha I teh ya!**"_

_He cowered, one dirty hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He was shivering from the cold and wet from wandering in the swampy forest. The huge cypress trees towered above him like so many giants or the legs of adults._

_He was small for his age but he was no coward. It was enough to say he picked fights where he shouldn't but only when it was needed. He liked helping people even though he was no more than eight. He wished he was back with his parents safe instead of here. He wasn't even sure how he had ended up in this awful place._

"_**Com awn bo... com awn ot! Aye ken smeh ya!**" He shivered, drawing himself in closer inside the rotted stump. He just barely fit and now he was shaking in terror as the voice grew nearer. Would they find him and who would help? He was alone. He closed his eyes and started to wish for someone to help him when he felt a hand on his. He nearly screamed but another covered his mouth gently._

"_**MawMaw?"** He muttered in a hushed whisper. He was looking at an older woman, her face actually quite young looking for her 50 years. Her stringy brown hair was wrapped up in a loose bun on top of her head and she smiled down at him with eyes nearly as blue green as his own._

"_**Beb, der bay nuttin' ta bay scard ub. Sha, gib meh ur han.**" He looked up at her and did as she asked, her delicate fingers gently wrapping around his and placing something gently around one wrist. She smiled as she took his hand and pulled him from the stump. While he was cold and wet she felt warm and seemed unaffected by the place they were in. She took him in her arms and he curled up and closed his eyes._

"_**Sha, yul com wak sun. Jus listn.**" She spoke gently and he nodded to her, keeping his eyes closed and hearing her sing to him some old Cajun song he never understood. It was her voice lulling him into security, the sounds of the swamp and bayou fading as the nightmare ended and he started to wake up._

Galen Ambrose opened his eyes, sitting up where he sat at his desk. He must have dozed off a few minutes but it was long enough for him to remember about a visit with his late grandmother when he was just a child. He had caught cold his parents thought while on a visit but his grandmother had insisted it was something else. He had ticked off a neighbor boy earlier that week and the family was known for throwing curses around at anyone they wished. That's when he had gotten sick and not only that, started to have nightmares of running through the swamps, someone yelling as they chased him. Finally he saw his grandmother and she had put something around his wrist. From then on, the dreams changed to much happier things and his fever had finally subsided.

"You can't believe in this stuff son. It's not real!" He heard his father say, turning as his maternal grandmother poked her head in and smiled. His father frowned at her slightly, holding up the bracelet.

"What is this thing? Is it even safe to wear? Are those animal teeth? I don't want my son wearing this!" His father sounded angry, his mother walking in behind his grandmother and looking worried.

"Honey, she didn't mean any harm. That's how things are done here. He's been doing so much better. She walked over and whispered although Galen could hear just fine.

"_It makes her happy and it makes him feel better. Please, let him wear it till we leave._" She pleaded gently but his father was not from this place and didn't understand. He had grown up in the East Coast and never knew about such things as voodoo and curses other than stories and movies.

"No, it's fantasy! I don't want him to grow up thinking these things are real when they aren't." He threw the bracelet in the wastebasket and left the room angrily.

It was as if someone had opened a door. Galen's fever returned with a fury, causing him to be bedridden. His parents were worried sick about him when the fever refused to go down. Even the doctors they called were uncertain how to treat it. They recommended they take him to the nearest hospital in New Orleans. Once he had been moved, the fever persisted and his dreams of being chased returned. That's when he had dreamed of hiding in the stump and his grandmother had showed up. She placed something on his wrist and he'd waken up a few hours later the doctors trying to figure out how and why his fever had suddenly vanished.

His mother noticed the bracelet first but said nothing. Galen tried his best to follow her example till his father found out. It was an odd thing though as his father seemed to finally accept things he didn't understand. He wasn't totally convinced but he knew his son was better so he wasn't going to complain.

Galen thought about the memory, drawing from it all he could to help his current patients. Agent Burke was stuck in some nether place as was his partner, Neal Caffrey. They were fighting what he could only call a '_psychic_' attack but for how long could they hold on without help? The physician sighed, standing up and walking out of his office. He made his way to the staff room to look for some coffee. He noticed something sparkling ever so slightly in the lights as he passed the wastebasket. He bent down and pulled the item out and saw it as the bracelet he'd given Burke. Neal had been wearing it when they'd gone to ICU but he wouldn't have trashed it. Galen tried to think how it would have ended up here when he left the room and made his way to the security office.

"Dr. Ambrose, how are you doing sir?" The main guard for the evening waved to him as he entered the small office. The room was dimly lit and was covered on one wall with nothing but screens showing the various parts of the hospital being monitored. Only the inside of regular hospital rooms and bathrooms were not included for patient privacy. He smiled back and shook the man's hand.

"Tom... I was wondering, did the FBI come to look at the tapes yet? They wanted to see the surveillance footage of what happened to Agent Jackson and Mr. Caffrey." He sat down beside the guard who nodded.

"Yeah, working on it now. I had to go through quite a bit of footage to find what they wanted. ICU is under surveillance but the camera's been buggy for a few days so I had to take footage from the hall cameras. Maintenance knows so they're working on fixing them. I just finished it up and was going to contact Agent Hughes and Jones to pick it up. You're welcomed to look it over." Galen nodded and watched as one of the screens went to black then back up with the acquired footage.

The film showed movement inside the small ICU room although it was hard to see who. He could just make out a chair flipping over and then someone standing up and leaving the glass enclosure. It was Sam Jackson. Nobody had kidnapped him but here he was conscious and walking away. The camera scene changed and Sam was walking down the hall till he entered the staff room and Galen saw that he had changed in the staff bathroom, exited and dumped the bracelet on the way out.

He stood and patted the guard on the shoulder with a smile.

"Thank you, Tom. I think the Feds will be happy with this footage."

**()()()**

_Peter watched in horror, unable to react as Goru tortured Neal with the acupuncture needles. He struggled but the faceless mob held him securely. Sam was also held, bound and secured to a chair off to the side. _

"_**Stop it... please!**" Peter tried to make himself do more but whatever Goru had done to him, he was helpless to do anything more than sit there and watch as Neal was broken down._

"_**Your friend is holding on despite my methods. Maybe something a little more overt.**" He made a motion and Peter was pulled back to his feet and strapped into a chair nearby. Neal was unbound from the gurney and placed in another chair, strapped securely. They were facing one another, Neal's head slumped, eyes closed, chin resting on his chest. Peter's hands were flat on the arms of the chair, secured so they were immobile but would remain flat._

"_**Wake him up...**" Goru pointed at Neal, a nurse holding something under Neal's nose. The young man twitched slightly, nose crinkling as he started to come to. His blue eyes fluttered open, a dull glazed look on them before they finally focused in on Peter._

"_**Pe...**" He didn't say anything else before a rag was pushed into his mouth and tape pulled across this lips. The same was done with Peter, both men trying to figure out what was about to happen. Everyone had forgotten about Sam, the agent off to the side on his own, strapped into a chair and watching with only a minimal amount of attention. He seemed to be mumbling to himself about a dream or something._

"_**I believe you're both educated enough to know the story of Prometheus? He brought fire to man and thereby enraged Zeus who tied him to a rock and tortured him by having vultures tear his liver out every day.**"_

_Peter kept his attention on Neal, the young man looking around dazed. They had to get out of here and soon. He could feel himself giving in to this place and he could see the same happening to Neal._

"_**Well, let's just say I'm going to let you experience a little of what Prometheus went through.**" He made a motion and two sets of faceless minions showed at the sides of Peter and Neal. They held their hands flat on the chair arms, Goru standing between them both and holding what appeared to be a pair of pliers. He walked over to Neal first, putting a single finger between the pliers and yanking hard. The young man gave a muffled scream. Goru moved the pliers to the young man's nail and yanked it off. Neal made no noise, his body shuddering in pain as he slumped, head lolling over the chair back loosely._

_Peter struggled to free himself, muffled sounds of protest as he watched. Goru smiled and made a motion towards Neal. The young man's head was held up, eyes opened and looking at Peter despite their glazed look. Goru moved to Peter, pliers in hand as he hooked them around one finger. Peter saw Neal's eyes widen despite the blank expression of shock on his face. He wasn't out of it and now he would have to watch Peter go through the same thing. Neal's head shook ever so slightly in protest, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Peter jerked as his finger cracked. He gave a muffled groan as his nail was pulled off the same finger. Goru chuckled, pointing down at the finger and missing nail._

"_**Now this is the fun part. Watch... watch...**"_

_Peter didn't want to look, he didn't think he could under the circumstances his mind numb from pain. The faceless minions held him so that he was forced to watch. Slowly the finger began to crack and twitch. It hurt almost as bad as what Goru had done, the finger returning painfully to it's original unbroken form, the nail growing like some kind of small bean sprout back into place. He looked up briefly to see the same happening to Neal, the young man squirming as the pain hit him again._

"_**See how much fun this is. Now we can do it all over again and again.**"_

**()()()**

The paramedics checked out the patient and pulled a white sheet over the body. A doctor stood nearby and nodded.

"I'm sorry Warden, but he's dead. It looks like kidney failure and perhaps malnutrition. I know that you take good care of your prisoners but you said he wouldn't eat? He was always listless and sitting cross-legged in the cell? I remember reading of Yogi's that did that but they didn't do it to this extent. I don't know what kind of '_guru_' he was supposed to be but he failed miserably. Are there any family we need to inform of his death?" The doctor looked tired, rubbing at his eyes and moving aside with the Warden as the paramedics took the body down to the ambulance.

"No, he had no family other than the people he scammed and most of them have died already. I will need a copy of the death certificate for the Feds. They have a pending case on the man. He hurt two of their men investigating him for fraud. I'm also going to need an autopsy. He hurt a few of my own guards and their families are curious what this mystery ailment is they all seem to have come down with." The Warden sighed deeply, showing the doctor into an office once they arrived on the staff side of the prison. They had already removed their masks and gloves outside in the hallway, a guard with haz-mat experience taking them in a red bag. Both men sat in a roomy sitting area near the desk. He offered the doctor a drink.

"I shouldn't but under the circumstance, why not. This has been a weird case to work on." The doctor took the amber colored drink and sipped at it, the Warden doing the same with his own.

"Any idea what he could have done to cause people to fall into comas? It doesn't make much sense. I figured he must be contagious mostly why we've kept up the mask and glove routine. They're going to scrub down that area like they did the interrogation room and his cell before that. We don't want to take any chances. The doctor nodded in agreement.

"Nobody can see anything obviously wrong with this individual, but it is possible he is a carrier for something he never succumbed to. The autopsy will find that out. Toxicology will run as many tests as are necessary."

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of someone strangling. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up looking across the room from the sofa. She saw Neal shuddering, his face contorting in pain. She stood and ran over to him, holding his hand.

"Neal? Neal what's wrong?" She brushed a few strands from hair from his face and realized he was feverish, his forehead covered with sweat. She reached around and pushed the nurse call before she turned to hear similar sounds from Peter. She moved towards her husband and hugged him, holding his hand in hers tightly.

"Peter? Peter what's happening?" She saw him struggling in the same manner as Neal, his own face twitching ever so slightly as if from pain. He too felt feverish, his hair damp from his efforts.

After a few minutes a nurse appeared and walked over to Elizabeth and Peter.

"What seems to be the matter?" She started to check Peter's pulse and vitals but she was more interested in his fever. It had come on suddenly, his forehead hot to the touch. She made a phone call and walked to a shelf to pull out a bottle of what appeared to be aspirin.

"How long has he been like this?" The nurse popped out two before she saw El looking over at Neal as well.

"I actually saw Neal first. He's also feverish. Then I heard my husband reacting in a similar manner and he was feverish too. I only just woke up and found them this way." El watched the nurse nod, the door opening as Dr. Ambrose walked in. He gave El a quick pat on the arm and started to examine both Peter and Neal. His lips curved into a frown, reaching into his pocket and looking at something he had pulled out. Elizabeth recognized the ugly bracelet her husband had the other day but said nothing in front of the nurse till she had left and just the doctor and her remained.

"You had another one?" She asked as he turned and looked at her, his eyes glancing down at the bracelet. He shook his head sadly.

"No but I wish I did. I don't want to choose which should live. I know as a doctor I have to do that daily but it's never an easy decision. Both men have sacrificed for the other but I don't want to be the one who chooses which one comes back." He pushed the bracelet back into his pocket and sighed.

"What's wrong with them, Doctor? They told me something about dreams and faceless people but I just don't understand. What did you tell my husband that made him believe? I... " She turned a moment to look at Neal then back towards him, her hand wrapped in Peter's.

"I'm not sure how to make you believe what's going on, Mrs. Burke. I grew up where this stuff was commonplace. Your husband must have visited with the man who caused this if he believes now. There's no other explanation for his symptoms. To know is to believe whether you choose to or not." He handed the bracelet to her.

"It's your choice if you want to make it. I know you want your husband back. I can't make that decision knowing what I know. I'll do what I can to make them comfortable." He shook his head sadly at her, giving her a small hug before he left.

Elizabeth pulled a chair up and sat down, one hand still hooked into her husband's. She held the ugly bracelet up to the light and really looked at it. It consisted of several preserved wild flowers that had surprisingly survived over the years, snake fangs that had yellowed ever so slightly, and some small animal bones possibly from a rodent but she didn't want to go there. The beads were what drew her to it. They were shiny without being distracting. They were natural uncut stone smoothed as if by wind and weather, some of them blue, green or even amber in color all swirling with natural highlights. She sensed a kind of electricity about the object which made her look between both her husband and Neal as she twirled the object in her hand.

**()()()**

Sam was in his own world. He barely saw what was happening around him. He was still in shock at having returned to this place when he thought he had escaped it. He found himself mumbling quietly before the muffled screams woke him. He finally looked to see what was going on.

Goru was torturing both Peter and Caffrey. The agent watched in horrified fascination, memories of what had happened to him returning. Caffrey had been forced to watch him be tortured, helpless to assist. He had hated the con, wishing it was him getting hurt instead. He had felt such anger and rage at the CI but now he was beginning to see another side. He was just as helpless to assist Peter or Neal. He saw Neal glance ever so briefly his way but there was no rancor there. The young man looked pained and even concerned it seemed.

No... this can't be happening. Why did I do it? I should have helped them and I... caused this.

Sam stood up, walking towards Goru and turned him around. The man looked at him, a curious glance on his face.

"How did you free yourself, Agent Jackson? That should not have been possible. No matter... I will have my minions put you back." Goru made a motion but nothing happened. Sam continued to stand there looking at the man who had terrorized him and smiled. He saw Goru shrink back ever so slightly.

"I think we both know why I'm immune."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

The car accident was one of the worse the paramedics had seen in a while. The vehicle wrapped around the utility pole in an unnatural fashion. They found the driver dressed in medical scrubs half-way in and out of the windshield, laying limply on the hood of the vehicle. They could have been thrown clear but had hit the pole in the middle of the front end.

"I guess we're going straight to the morgue?" The EMT was trying not to sound too morose but it was hard under the circumstances. The other one nodded, only touching the figure because they were told to check for vitals. They wouldn't think anyone would have survived such a tragedy but they made a shout when they actually felt a pulse. The driver was alive!

**()()()**

Elizabeth continued to roll the bracelet between her fingers, unsure of how to choose who should have it. Of course she wanted her husband to be well but that would leave Neal vulnerable if all she had heard was true. She continued to ponder the situation, understanding all too well now what Dr. Ambrose had tried to tell her.

"No... Please..." She heard Neal's voice behind her, turning to see him struggling against something unseen. Then her husband started to struggle, his voice raspy as he squeezed tightly at her hand.

"Let him go... don't..." Peter was defending Neal. She tried to figure out what to do, an idea forming in her mind suddenly. She picked up her cell and called a number quickly.

"_Dr. Ambrose... Mrs. Burke? How may I help you?_"

"How did your grandmother make this bracelet? Where did she find these things? Are they of any special significance?"

There was a pause as she heard the doctor moving around, the squeak of an office chair and then his voice again.

"_Many of the items were things I had found as a child while visiting her. She had collected them and kept them as mementos. Why do you ask?_"

"I was just curious. Thank you, doctor." She heard him say good-bye and hung up.

**()()()**

The paramedics rushed the driver of the car as quickly as they could through traffic to the ER. The man tried to speak but he was so badly hurt all he could do was make a wet gurgling noise. One of the paramedics drew nearer in hope of finding out something to help the man.

"Sir, can you tell us your name?"

There was another gurgling sound and he thought he heard the man say something about being free. The EMT didn't understand, speaking to him again.

"Sir, is there someone we can contact?" They had found no form of ID on the man and it appeared the car wasn't his when the cops at the scene had run the plates. It was a car reported stolen only moments ago from a nearby hospital.

It was hard to run a facial recognition on the man considering his injuries and how they had found him. They hoped someone would recognize him from the hospital. Maybe he was an intern or patient.

**()()()**

_Peter turned his head to watch Sam confronting Goru but his main attention was on Neal. The young man looked ashen, eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets as he slumped loosely in the chair, breath coming in labored gasps._

_Hold on, Neal... Please!_

_Neal seemed to nod ever so slightly as if he'd heard him then slumped back again without moving._

"_**Immune? How could you be immune? These fine folks weren't and they left their physical vessels and came to be my willing slaves. Why would you be able to fight me after giving in so easily?**" The man smirked at Sam, trying to figure out his game. The agent just smiled._

"_**Well, as of a few minutes ago, I was admitted to the ER and I should soon be dead. Only... I couldn't quite go into the light yet. Someone told me to look for something.**" Sam's voice sounded more like he had before the incident._

"_**I heard that a certain prisoner had passed away in his sleep. They've already decided the body should be cremated for safety reasons.**"_

_Goru's eyes widened, looking around at the room and the faceless people there. The ones holding Peter and Neal, the figures seemed to look up as if understanding what Sam was saying._

"_**You lie! I only just went back to my body...**" Goru's voice trailed off as he seemed to sense something. He backed away from the agent and exited the room. Sam looked between his two colleagues, walking over to Peter first._

"_**No... untie him first. He's dying. Please.**" Sam looked a bit surprised but nodded, moving towards Neal who's breath was barely audible now. Sam untied the con, the faceless figures moving aside to let him. He pulled the young man to floor and lay him down carefully then moved back towards Peter and started to untie him._

"_**Thank you Sam... for coming back.**" Peter shook the younger agent's hand and moved with some effort towards Neal. He nudged the young man but Neal didn't move. Peter checked and heard a shallow breath and weak heartbeat. He was alive but just barely. Peter rose to his feet tiredly and held out a hand._

"_**I know you have his lock picking kit. Give it to me.**" Peter's voice was firm, Sam nodded and pulled the item out of his pocket as he handed it to his boss._

"_**I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean...**" He saw Peter hold up a hand and limp towards the cabinet._

"_**It's unimportant now. We need to leave before that madman comes back.**" Peter picked the lock open again and pulled the cabinet doors. He found the jar with his name on it and tried not to think about what had happened to him. He unscrewed the lid and pushed the item to his forehead. He gave a stifled scream and collapsed to the floor as the pain of what had happened undid itself. Someone was holding him and he looked up to see Sam there._

"_**I saw what you did, Sam... I didn't want to believe it but I...**" Peter's voice faded away and suddenly he found himself awake._

**()()()**

Elizabeth hoped what she had done worked. She had finished weaving the item, and wrapped it around her husband's wrist. She rose and made her way over to Neal and placed another item around one of the young man's fingers.

Both items were things they would have cherished, things she'd been given by them both. Neal had taught her to make an origami ring once and she had never forgotten, finding some of her clients had liked the one he had given her. She had made him one now from a paper crane he'd folded for her not too long ago from a candy wrapper. For Peter, she had used a bit of her hair and a fortune from a recent trip to a Chinese restaurant. She did what she could and made a little paper beaded bracelet she'd learned to make recently at a seminar. It was just long enough to reach around his wrist.

"I hope what I think will happen, happens." She sighed quietly to herself.

**()()()**

_Sam watched Peter exit the dream leaving him and Neal behind. The young man wasn't looking any better, his breathing barely audible now. Sam wasn't sure how he felt. The jealousy was still there but he had to make amends or he would be no better than Goru._

_He heard footsteps and saw the man enter, those glittering green eyes no longer so bright or sharp. The man looked petrified for the first time in his life. Sam felt a kind of relief at that, walking towards him._

"_**We made the same error in judgment. I thought by waking up, I was free of you but then I was fatally hurt in a car accident escaping my guilt at what I had done here; How I had acted towards my colleagues. But you... You just thought you were invincible and never went back to see how your body was doing. Now we'll both go to the place we most likely deserve to be.**" Sam's words were blunt, Goru staring at him in disbelief._

"_**I still rule this realm! They still listen to me!**" Goru looked around but the faceless figures were surrounding the cabinet, the door open now and only a few remained, slowly forming identities that were recognizable as the sound of shattering glass was heard. They had all claimed the things he had stolen from them, turning to face him, a few with angry looks._

_Sam move away from the figures and Goru, looking down briefly at Neal. The con still remained trapped here and if Goru's world fell apart, would Neal go with it? He wondered if he really cared, his only concern that Peter had been freed and he was going to die anyway. He noticed a slight shimmering near the young man's right hand and saw something appear there. It was a simple thing but Sam crouched down to view it._

"_**Someone must care for you if they gave you that.**" He looked at his own wrist where Neal had once placed the bracelet and felt a slight regret at his actions. The con had trusted him but Sam had let his emotions and rage blind him and now he would be alone._

"_**Tell Peter good-bye.**" Sam said and watched as the young man slowly faded from sight. He turned to see Goru surrounded by the few figures that remained to take their revenge on him. He couldn't watch the scene, walking into the darkness as the nightmare began to fade._

**()()()**

Peter opened his eyes, immediately closing them as the light blinded him. He slowly opened them again and looked around the room in a squint, his eyes adjusting to the light before he could really take in the scene. It was a hospital room like Neal's. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to feel again.

"Peter?" He turned to see El sitting at his left, her blue eyes shiny as she looked deeply into his own. He blinked and held out a hand to her, pulling her close.

"El? I'm awake... right?" He was trying to make sense of everything that had happened, his mind fighting with the thoughts of what he'd been through. He gave a quick look around seeing the other bed across and to his right. Someone lay there.

"Neal?" He tried to sit up but groaned, his body still adjusting to being awake. Elizabeth held him down gently, pushing the nurse call and hugging him back.

"So far he hasn't woken up. Both of you were rather quiet and... warm." She smiled. His fever had gone down almost immediately. He looked at her curiously.

"Warm? Did I have a fever?" He saw her nod at him, frowning slightly. Peter was just happy to be awake but what about Neal? Was he still trapped on the other side? He raised his hand to wipe at his face and saw something odd.

"Honey, what is this?" He looked at the juvenile looking bracelet around his wrist curiously. El blushed and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I thought about what Dr. Ambrose said and the bracelet. He couldn't choose who to give it to and gave me the choice. I couldn't decide because... well..." She paused and he nodded knowingly.

"I figured the reason it worked had to be more than what it was made from. I called him and he told me why these elements were there and I guessed what I thought was true and made my own for each of you." She blushed a bit more.

"Thank you honey." He kissed her gently and looked across at Neal with a worried expression.

"You said you made him one too?" He looked at the item and wondered why she'd make him one from her hair and fortune cookie fortune when she shook her head.

"They had to be shared items... special to the two people. Neal made me an origami ring once and had recently given me paper crane when I was feeling poorly. It made me happy, which of course made him smile. I just turned the crane into a ring and placed it on his finger." She saw Peter look at her funny but nod.

"Hopefully not the left hand. I don't want you two bound in marriage." He smirked as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Why would I want another husband when I already have a perfectly obedient and trained one right here?" She was about to kiss him when they heard a low groan from across the room. Neal was waking up.

Peter watched as El kissed him, stood and walked over to the other bed. Neal's eyes opened slowly, gingerly, squinting from the light. They finally seemed to focus and he blinked up at her in surprise.

"El?" He looked around to find he was in a hospital room, a real one and noticed Peter across the room. The agent waved with a light smile.

"We're awake... right?" he made to sit up, El helping him by fluffing his pillows as she nodded to him.

"Yes, you're both awake now." She smiled at him knowingly, giving him a little hug. He pulled his arms around her briefly before they both let go.

"I hope you don't mind... I turned that little crane into something else?" He looked at her curiously when he saw her eyes moving to his hand. He looked to see something shining dully around his right ring finger and smiled.

"Not at all..." He gazed at it a moment remembering some vague thought. Sam had been speaking to him on the other side. He was trying to remember what was said when Peter cleared his throat.

"Anyone else hungry? How long was I asleep?" Peter stretched as much as he could in the bed, wincing a little. His body felt sore from not moving.

"I second that hungry thing. How long were we asleep? Feels like we were there for a while." Neal squirmed a bit in bed as he tried to get comfy. El looked between the both of them and smiled.

"Actually not more than a day or so. Dreams always feel like the take a lifetime." She sounded very sagely, both men nodding in agreement. They all turned when the door opened and Dr. Ambrose and a nurse appeared. Both looked happily surprised by the scene.

"Well, I see our sleeping beauties have awakened." Galen smiled when he saw a slight smirk from both men and a grin from El. Another nurse came in soon after and both men were given a quick check of their vitals to be sure their fevers had gone down.

"Seems your fevers have gone away but I will have to keep you for one more day for observation. We have to run a few tests to be sure you're ready to go home." They all nodded at his words, the doctor waiting till the nurses had left them alone to speak a bit more confidentially. He had noticed the new accessories on Peter's wrist and Neal's finger.

"I see you figured out what made that bracelet so special, Mrs. Burke." He was smiling at her as she came and gave him a quick hug.

"I wanted to thank you for telling me about it. I never would have known what to do otherwise. Maybe I am starting to believe just a little bit." She saw the expressions on Peter's and Neal's faces.

"Well, you clapped your hands and now Tinker bell is all well..." Galen had barely said that when both men looked at him curiously.

"Uhm, I always thought of myself as John in those books. He had the cane in the cartoon." Peter said it as if he were being serious, El looking at him but stifling a laugh.

"Well I know I'm Peter Pan... you called me that too many times for it not to be true." Neal had crossed his arms over his chest as if to say that was the end of that.

"Well I can't be Wendy cause she liked Peter Pan so uhm... Tinker bell liked Peter... wait. I like Peter!" She hugged her husband, his face blushing a bit with Neal and the doctor watching but he hugged her back tightly.

"Well I'm not Captain Hook. I look bad in an eye patch but I always did like Smee in the cartoons." Galen made a sort of pose like the Captain Morgan ads, everyone chuckling.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you're all ready to go home but you can't... you already know why, but I can allow some contraband if you're hungry. Just don't let the nurses see." Galen winked, walking out the door with a wave.

El sat up and looked around at Neal and Peter, her cell phone in hand.

"Who's up for Chinese?"


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

A few days after Neal and Peter had been released from the hospital Peter heard the news about Sam. Hughes told him the agent had run from ICU and disappeared. They had both been unconscious at the time, Neal being found at the scene, so he hadn't been able to tell them what had happened. A '_John Doe_' was brought in later the same day when they had woken up. The man had been in bad shape and it was only by luck Hughes had heard out about it and found out it was Agent Jackson.

The agent had been found in a stolen vehicle that was totaled. They think he might have been confused after everything that had happened with Goru's meddling. He died a couple of days after they were released from the hospital. They were going to have a small memorial in a few days.

Hughes also let him know that Goru had died of natural causes in prison and had been cremated since they were sure he must be toxic after all the people who had touched him had gone into comas. All of them had waken up not too long after the man had died. There was no case anymore since most of his flunkies were under the same mind conditioning as Sam had been. All the people involved would be placed in some kind of institution till they established how dangerous they were. The bureau wanted to evaluate Peter and Neal just to be sure nothing else had happened from contact with Goru. If everything was good they'd be able to return to work in a couple of weeks.

Peter nodded at his cell as he listened to Hughes speak.

"Thank you, Reese. I'll pass the news on to Neal. It's a relief about Goru. Let me know if you want me to go in sooner." Peter finished up the call and hung up. He looked across from him at the figure curled up on the end of the sofa, moving over to hug them.

"Honey?" Elizabeth sat up and leaned gently against her husband. Peter smiled.

"Reese called. I'm off for another two weeks as is Neal. They want to be sure we don't have any side effects from what Goru did. They confirmed he's dead. Also... they found Agent Jackson." His voice sobered near the end, El hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry. Sam seemed like a nice person. Does Neal know yet?" She looked up into his brown eyes but he just smiled softly back.

"Not yet. Reese only just told me the news. I'm just glad Goru won't be coming back." He spoke a little more harshly than he meant.

"Tell Neal. He needs to know. He looked absolutely exhausted the last time we saw him like he hadn't slept much." She squeezed his cheek gently, kissing him on the lips as he nodded.

"I was thinking of visiting him today to see how he's doing." Peter wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead before he stood up and stretched, walking towards the stairs. Elizabeth nodded, following him with a little yawn.

"Let me drive honey. You haven't been sleeping well either." She eased up beside him, arm around his waist as they walked up the stairs together. He nodded, making his way to the bathroom as she diverted to the bedroom.

Peter jumped in the shower, the hot water easing his tension and making him feel relaxed. It had only been a few days since everything had happened but it felt a lot longer. It still seemed impossible to think they had been psychically attacked by someone. He still wasn't sure how to classify this kind of experience. Dr. Ambrose had been all there was that kept Neal and himself from falling into what would have been a mental black hole.

He closed his eyes and let the water flow over him, his mind wandering through the darkness. He thought he heard someone. No, two people talking. The scene started to change to that of something familiar. Peter froze when he realized where he was. He looked around at the landscape and kept hoping it wasn't what he remembered.

"_**You never said good-bye to me... why?**" _

_Peter heard his voice speaking in a familiar manner, turning to see the back of a man that looked like him some yards ahead. Ahead of the figure, facing towards him was Neal. The young man was dressed the way he had been that day he meant to leave. It had been six months since that event. Why was he dreaming about it now? He had had nightmares of the incident, mostly of what could have happened but had since gotten over the worse of it when he knew Neal was safe. But he sensed this dream wasn't his._

"_**You're the only one who could change my mind...**"_

_Peter saw Neal turning to leave, walking towards the plane. He could see a figure in the window of the small jet peering out. It was Kate. Peter started to walk forward, making his way up to the other Peter who vanished as he passed him. He had a bad feeling about this, not just because of the memory it represented. There was something else here. Something dark and cold._

_He opened up his mouth as he saw Neal make it half-way to the jet. He looked at the plane windows again, eyes widening._

"_**NEAL! NEAL!**" He started running, practically flying towards his partner. He saw Neal stop and turn, his manner no longer that of someone dreaming. He blinked and looked at Peter curiously._

"_**Peter? I have to go.**" He started to turn again, Peter seeing that figure in the window, continuing to run towards his friend, hand outstretched._

"_**Don't! Kate's not on the plane!**" Peter screamed, feeling that it was taking too long to reach his friend, the figure on the plane smiling. Couldn't Neal see what was going on? He shivered, forcing himself closer towards his friend._

"_**Peter, she's waiting for me. I don't under...**" Neal was cut off as Peter grasped the young man and pulled him away, covering him. They fell to the hard asphalt of the tarmac as their ears were assaulted by a deafening roar. The heat and debris flew around them, surrounding and engulfing them as they lay there. Peter held his breath, lungs burning from the extreme heat. He could hear as well as feel Neal reacting in the same manner, his arms over his face and head._

_He only looked up briefly to see the figure standing in the fire glaring at them. It wasn't Kate, glittering green eyes staring darkly at Peter as they turned and seemed to vanish into the very flames. Peter watched, shivering but forgetting his fear long enough to notice Neal was shuddering beneath him. He rose and saw his friend laying there, face down, crying._

"_**I'm sorry, Neal. You're still dreaming about her and he knew it.**" Peter put his arms around the young man and pulled him up to a sitting position. Neal looked at him with blood shot eyes, their blue faded to a stormy gray. He pulled the young man close to him seeing the ring that El had placed there and looking at his own bracelet._

"Peter?" Someone was talking to him. He opened his eyes and found he was still in the shower, a cloud of steam surrounding him. The water was too hot, his hand moving to lower the temp a bit as he answered back.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a moment!" Peter finished washing up, turning off the water, drying off before he wrapped the towel around him and looked in the steamed mirror. He wiped at it and stared at his face in the glass a moment before he did his best to shrug off what happened. It had to be a dream. That's all it was. He nodded to himself, starting the hot water in the sink to shave.

**()()()**

Neal opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He was warm, looking to find his duvet tucked around him securely. He pushed it aside and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd been dreaming, his breath coming fast from the memory of it. He perked up as he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Neal? It's June... are you awake?" He smiled at the sound of his landlady's voice, standing. He walked over to the door and opened it up.

"June? What's up?" He had pulled on his robe, giving a stifled yawn as she peered up at him.

"Just wondered if you were ready for breakfast. It's kind of late. You ok?" Neal blinked looking at the clock to see it was nearly 11:30 and nodded.

"Late night. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He watched her nod and closed the door.

She'd been worried about him since he'd returned from the hospital. He wasn't sure how much she knew about what had happened. He wasn't sure what to think about what had happened himself. It all seemed like some kind of bad dream. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the water as he disrobed and walked into the steamy water. He thought about the nightmare he'd waken from. Peter had been there but it had felt more real as if he were really there. He was going on the plane again, Kate peering out the window and yet... something told him this had not been an ordinary dream. Peter's presence was typical but the feeling had been real as if he had just pulled him from the fire once again.

Neal shook his head, turning off the water and exiting the shower. He toweled off and wrapped it around his waist before staring into the steamed glass of the mirror. He wiped the surface and jerked back, two green eyes glittering back at him a moment then they were gone. His heart was beating about a mile a minute before he realized he was looking at himself again. Neal walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, slipping into a pair of boxers as he moved the towel up to his shoulders and dried off his hair. He poked around in the closet till he found a comfy pair of black jeans, a black tee and dark blue corduroy button up shirt. He grabbed some black socks and soft black suede loafers, pulling the ensemble on and checking himself out in the mirror.

It was just over three days ago everything happened. He would continue to dream about it for a while he knew. He couldn't hold back a yawn as he continued to dress before the mirror. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling on his black socks before he stood and slipped his feet into the loafers, stifling another yawn. He heard a knock and sleepily called out.

"Come in. It's open." He shuffled over to the kitchenette, turning on the coffee maker when he heard the door open and a second knock. He turned to see Peter standing there. The agent looked a bit sleepy as well but his face held a soft smile.

"Hey... June said you might be hungry. She sent me up with this. El's downstairs talking to her." Peter carried a small tray over to the coffee table and lay it down gently. Neal nodded, setting up the coffee pot before he turned and followed his friend, sitting on the sofa near him.

"Tired?" He wasn't sure what to say, having only seen him a couple of days back when they'd both been released. It seemed like weeks ago that everything had happened. Peter nodded back to him.

"Yeah... you?" Peter picked a small strawberry off the plate of fruit from the breakfast tray and popped it into his mouth. Neal took a piece of toast and started smearing butter over it, taking a quick bite as he nodded in reply.

"So... Hughes called me today." Peter got straight to the point, his manner uncertain. Neal perked up, taking another bite of his toast as he put it down to pour himself a cup of water from the pitcher on the tray.

"What did he have to say? When do we go back?" He sounded anxious, Peter shaking his head.

"Two weeks give or take. We have to be evaluated considering all the repercussions of what Goru did. They confirmed he's dead and he's been cremated so we never have to see him again. Case closed." Peter didn't sound so certain when he said that, Neal looking at him curiously as he finished the toast and rose to grab the coffee and two cups.

"Two weeks... what about Sam?" He still sounded a bit sore on the subject but his voice is all that revealed a slight anger at what the agent had done to them. Peter sighed.

"Died in a car accident. They're having a memorial in a few days." Peter left it at that his thoughts going to the dream he'd had in the shower. How could he prove they had the same dream if only he saw Goru there? Still, if the man was dead why would he be haunting them. Must be aftershocks of whatever he had done. Nobody could survive without a body... could they?

He looked up as Neal pressed a cup into his hand, the sweet aroma of June's Italian roast wafting up to his nostrils. He smiled and took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Peter took a long sip and saw Neal do the same only the young man looked a bit more thoughtful than usual.

"You said they cremated him? He can't come back... right?" Neal wasn't looking at Peter, his eyes looking down into his coffee cup. His face was pale, some dark circle around his eyes indicating his lack of sleep. Peter didn't think he looked much better but he nodded.

"I wouldn't think so. We could always talk to Dr. Ambrose. I still have his card." He saw Neal shake his head.

"I just... I dreamed that dream again. I haven't had it in about a month and now... it's like I'm so much closer to the blast. I can feel the flames, the heat and smell it. If you hadn't..." He paused looking up as he put the cup on the table.

"If I hadn't what?" Peter didn't want to say anything till he was certain so he prompted Neal to continue.

"If you hadn't run after me. I thought you were going to let me leave this time. I've never made it to the plane before but this time, I almost did. I was nearly there, I could see Kate and then you called out. It felt different. You pushed me to the ground and..." Neal paused, trembling ever so slightly as he remembered. Peter remembered what he had seen too, putting his hand on the young man's arm and nodding.

"It's ok. Don't think about it. It was just a dream. I'm just glad we both lived to tell the tale. Right?" He saw Neal nod, putting his hand on Peter's before they looked back at the tray. He wasn't going to mention he'd seen Goru. Neal was already upset as it was.

"Mind if a grab some more coffee?" Peter had finished his cup already, a sheepish grin on his face. Neal nodded, making a small plate and pushing it over towards the agent.

"So, how is El doing? You said she was downstairs with June?" Neal watched Peter nod as he took another sip of coffee and popped some fruit into his mouth.

"Yup. I see you still have that ring on." His eyes moved to Neal's right hand. Neal blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I, uhm... like it." He blushed more looking at Peter's wrist and a very soggy looking bracelet. Peter pulled his sleeve over it with a little knowing smile. They ate in silence a few before a knock broke their moment. They both turned to see Elizabeth standing there.

"Hey... we were wondering where you boys were hiding." June popped up behind El as they both walked in, Neal and Peter both standing as El walked over and hugged him. She noticed the ring and winked whispering softly:

"_Peter's still wearing that brace..._" She saw her husband looking at them as he gave June a small hug. His look was sarcastically pointed but she just nodded and gave Neal a knowing look.

"Why don't we all go sit out on the terrace. It's a lovely day today." June's words made everyone nod, Peter grabbing up the small plate Neal had made for him and his coffee, while El helped Neal with the tray and coffee pot. Everyone sat around the small table, June passing a plate of food to El and pouring a cup of coffee for them. Everyone seemed so relaxed, the sun shining overhead.

"Cappuccino in the clouds..." Peter muttered quietly. Neal turned and gave him a little smirk, sipping at his coffee with a smile. El scooted closer to her husband, both of them holding hands under the table like two kids. Neal had his legs crossed, looking like he was sitting in a cafe in Paris while June seemed to have that timeless look of someone at a corner bistro from another era. The moment was perfect.

"So when were you going to tell me there was a party going on, Neal?" Everyone turned to see Mozzie standing there. Neal stood and walked over to his friend.

"Hey Mozz... sort of impromptu. _What's up?_" He kept his voice low on the last part. Mozz shook his head.

"_Nothing actually. I only just heard you were in the hospital and had gotten out. I was out of town and wanted to see how you were._" He peered around to wave back at June, El and blink at Peter.

"Hey June... El... Suit." Mozzie walked back with Neal to the table and June pulled a seat up for him. He plopped down, taking the proffered cup and took a bit of the ambrosia known as June's Italian roast. It was then he was peering at Peter's wrist oddly, the agent pulling his sleeve down as he realized what was grabbing the little guy's attention. Neal tried not to laugh, Mozz noticing something dully shining on his finger.

"I guess you came to see how Neal was?" El was smiling at him as she spoke, sipping at her coffee as she continued to hold hands with Peter under the table. Mozzie noticed, looking at Neal sideways, the young man shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes. I guess he survived the government run assembly line they call a hospital. Seems you did too, Suit." He smiled slightly at Peter, the agent taking that as a compliment as he nodded back.

**()()()**

An hour passed before everyone decided it was time to leave. Peter and El, still holding hands hugged both June and Neal good-bye, nodding to Mozz as they left. June excused herself, taking the tray down and closing the door behind her. Mozz seemed to relax then, looking like someone who had just been forced to deal with his unwanted in-laws. Neal looked relaxed and happy despite all the company.

"So, what was the thing with this Goru person and your hospital stay. I got some weird chatter about it when I looked up the details." Mozzie was his usual direct self.

"It's hard to explain but every thing's good now." Neal stood up and stretched, walking over to the patio edge and peering out at the city over the wall. Mozzie walked up and stood beside him after a while.

"I know it's not that simple, Neal. Tell me what happened. I can see the bags under your eyes." Mozzie pulled on his arm and turned him around. Neal ran a hand through his hair almost nervously.

"Like I said... hard to explain." He fiddled with the candy wrapper ring and walked back towards the inside of the apartment, peering down at the chess board a moment before he plopped down on the sofa, Mozzie following as he sat down on the table and looked straight at him.

"Well try. I heard some weird stuff about this Hajimari Goru character. Things that made my toes curl. I heard an agent died?" He kept his eyes on Neal, the young man looking uncomfortable but nodding.

"Yeah... Sam. He... it's hard to explain. I don't think you'd believe me if I told you but since you're insisting. Goru got into our heads." Neal shrugged helplessly, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat stiffly. Mozzie nodded, noticing the motion and scratching his chin.

"Hypnosis? Brainwashing? Got into your heads... The Suit, too?" He watched Neal nod and blinked a few times.

"Serious stuff there. I've heard of people who can do '_remote viewing_' and a few agencies higher up with people who use mind control. Was it something like that?" Mozzie peered at him curiously, Neal nodding.

"I guess. I really don't know much about that kind of thing. I guess you could almost call it a possession of sorts. He was in my dreams and Peter's. First it was just Sam and I and then Peter got involved trying to help us. I don't even want to think about it. The man's dead... good riddance to him!" Neal said the last words like a curse, standing up and walking over to his bed, lying down on it, his back to Mozzie.

"I'm sorry. It's still fresh. I should have waited. Do you want me to go?" Neal turned to look at his friend and shook his head, sitting up again. He hung his feet over the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I feel like going out. What do you say, Mozz?" He saw his friend smile and nod.

"Sure. Been wanting to try this new place down the road. It's within your tether." Mozz looked excited, obviously hiding his worry in hopes going out would make Neal feel better.

"Sounds great. Let me get my jacket."

**()()()**

They made their way downstairs and passed June who was passing from the dining room.

"Going out? Have fun!" June smiled at them both as they left. Neal pulled his phone out as it buzzed in his pocket, looking at the number briefly before answering.

"Peter... what's up?" He nodded into the phone, Mozzie watching him.

"Sure, see you then. Bye." He hung up the cell and pushed it back into his pocket. Mozzie looked up at him curiously.

"What's up with the Suits?" They walked leisurely down the street, turning when Mozz said. Neal shrugged.

"Barbecue. Peter thought since we're on medical leave for two weeks he'd pull out the grill and cook some steaks. Said I could bring a guest." Neal grinned down at his friend who paled slightly.

"Hmmm... sounds like an interesting evening. I'm game."

They walked in silence a few yards before Mozzie paused and looked up at Neal.

"So he really invited me? I didn't think The Suit liked me that much." Mozz sounded a little surprised. Neal shrugged.

"I'm thinking it was all El... she's the one who has a heart. Takes in strays like us." He smirked as they crossed the road towards a shiny neon laced building. Mozzie looked excited, turning to look at Neal.

"Hurry up or we'll miss Happy Hour!"

**(The End)**

_**Note:** I know... how does Mozzie show up only at the END of the story?_

_I can only say as I was writing the scene, suddenly he just knocks on the door and is there begging to be put into the story so I put him in._

_I channel them, if they only show up at the end... well that's what happens. Same with June. She never showed up till now either. She asked for a cameo. ;)_


End file.
